Under The Mistletoe
by xJacquiex
Summary: It's the countdown to Christmas. Only now are people realizing who they are meant to be with. I thought Valentines day was for that? Well obviously not! Will true love bloom or will jealously ruin it all? (Ayumi x Yoshiki) (Satoshi x Naomi)
1. December 1

**Hey Guys :)**

**I will be putting my series on pause for a little (until after Christmas). I might update and upload because I have almost finished the latest chapter.**

**This will be set after Heavenly but it will be a bit happier, because after all, Christmas is a happy time. This will be quite short but I don't know how much time I will have to update so this will be unlike how I normally like to write and will be super short.**

**Thanks hope you enjoy :)**

**PS: I don't own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

DECEMBER 1ST

Ayumi's POV

It's 24 days until Christmas. That's right, it's December the 1st! Today I'm going to do my most favorite thing in the world! Decorating the Christmas tree! I have a special tradition where every year we hang our tree up on the 1st. I can't wait! I jump out of bed forgetting all of the negative things in my life. I'm just happy Christmas is finally here! "Good morning mom!" I say as I skip downstairs. Wow, I sure am happy for a girl who's lost all meaning in her life! Well that just depressed me a little. I wish you were still here Mayu. I sigh. But mom makes it all better with her delicious Christmas pancakes. Christmas really is the best time of the year. We decorate the Christmas tree as a family and luckily, my parents didn't fight. Normally afterwards my sister and I would go and shop for gifts for the rest of our family but she couldn't this year. But I also had something else on my mind that I wanted to do.

I reach for my phone and dial the number...

Yoshiki's POV

I wake up. The morning is just like usual. But I feel a slight rush because it's December 1st. I've loved December for as long as I can remember. I always look forward to this day because -although i would never admit this to ANYONE- Miki is coming to visit. I always look forward to my lil' sister coming. Just the smile on her face as she first sees me makes me feel better, much like ... Ayumi's. Oh, her smile is just magnetic! I always seem to get caught up in her beautiful smile. "Geez, Yoshiki! Get a hold of yourself you sister will be here soon!" I say slapping my face to get me out of my thoughts. I quickly have a shower, get dressed and prepare some food for Miki and myself when I hear a knock at the door. Miki's here!

I power walk over to the door and pull it open but its not Miki. "Uh hi..."

Satoshi's POV

I awake to the sound of Yuka opening my bedroom door. "Good morning big brother! It's time to have breakfast!" she shouts excitedly. "Okay Yuka, tell mom I'll be down in a sec." I say rubbing my eyes. "Okay!" Yuka says skipping out of my room. Its 13 days until the Christmas party 2-7, 2-8, 2-9 and 2-10 are having. I really want to ask Naomi to go with me but I can't get the courage! I guess I'll just have to get some help of someone. I walk downstairs I'm quite happy its December the 1st which means only 24 days until Christmas. I help my mom and lil' sister to hang up the tree and then I go back upstairs and grab my phone.

I dial in the number but before I can finish a call come's from just the person I want to talk too. Its...

Naomi's POV

I stretch my arms above my head and let out a huge yawn. Its 8am December 1st. Today would be a great day normally but someone's missing. Seiko. Normally we would both spend the day helping each other hang up our own and each others Christmas trees, but I guess I'll only have one to hang up this year. I sigh. But before I can feel anymore sorry for myself I here a knock at the door. "Come in!" I call trying to sound as happy as possible. My mom opens the door and walks in. "Good morning baby!" she calls out to me. "'Morning mom." I call back. "Come on sweetie. I made you your favorite breakfast!" Mmmmm! Something to actually be happy about! I finish my breakfast and hang up the christmas tree in a jiffy. I was fun, mom and I had some laughs but it was nothing compared to old times. But right now I have another focus. I need to visit someone about a certain... issue.

I grab some warm clothes, my scarf and gloves and go out the door. I walk for a while until I finally get to the house of...

Ayumi's POV

I reach for my phone and dial the number of Satoshi. If he hadn't already proven to me that he liked Naomi I would probably be all nervous about doing this. Sure, I'm still a little upset at the fact he doesn't feel anything for me but I can get over it. Within one ring he answers, Huh, he must have been on his phone. "Hey Shinozaki, it's weird you called your just the person I wanted to talk to." He greeted me. "Shouldn't you be talking to Nakashima? When are you gonna ask her out?" I say skipping any 'hellos' and 'how are yous'. "Guess you read my mind on what I wanted to talk to you about. And when she starts liking me back." he says probably just trying to get me to reassure him he likes her. Hmmm, I could have some fun with this. "Well I guess that's _never_ going to happen then." I say accessing the 'evil' part of my brain. "WHAT?!" Ahhh, just the reply I wanted. Yoshiki had already told him that Naomi liked him so he shouldn't be trying to get more reassurance. "Bahahahahah! I was kidding! You already know she likes you so don't try to be all show-offish about it!" I giggle. "Okay point taken. Now will you help me?"

Satoshi's POV

Geez! Ayumi was a little harsh! She called me a pussy and said I have a tiny dick! Mine is... you know what? Nevermind. What matters is asking Naomi out. But first I have to gain the courage. Man Ayumi has helped, ALOT! But I never thought I would ever hear class rep talk like that she always seems so sweet and nice in class, Boy I was wrong. One thing I can tell you is that she has a mouth on her! Anyway I think I have gained enough courage to ask Naomi to the Christmas Party. It's going to be quite formal and there will be around 120 kids there. So in a way it's like prom or a school dance. But It's quite late now so I'm going to hang out with Yuka and then go to bed.

Yoshiki's POV

"Uh hi ... Nakashima." I say a little confused. Why is she here? I was expecting Miki not anyone else. "Hey Kishinuma. Sorry for turning up without alerting you. Can I come in?" She says kindly. I'm curious to why she came exactly. I wonder what this will be about. "Uh, yea looks cold out there. Can I take your coat? Get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Would you like to hop in the oven?" I say joking around at the last part. "Ahahaha. If I could i would. And coffee would be nice thank you." she said handing me her coat. "Thank you."she says once I hang it up." I make her and myself coffee and go to bring it to her on the couch. I sit down and take a sip. "So what do you need?"

Naomi's POV

"Well, It's about Satoshi." I say looking down a little embarrassed. It's a little awkward talking to a guys about this kind of stuff, but who knew Satoshi better than his best friend? "You want him to ask you to the Christmas party, don't you?" he says knowing exactly what I was thinking. Yep, I came to the right person. I sigh. "Yes, I really really REALLY like him! I really just want to go with him but I want him to ask because it will be more cute and sweet that way so please help me if you know if he's going to ask me!" I say without taking a breath. Yoshiki opens his mouth to speak but it cut of when his phone beeps. He reads the text and say simply, "He's going to ask you out." "WHAT!?" I reply shocked at his assurance. Is that what the text was about? "See." He says holding his phone to my face. "It say's Mochida is going to ask Nakashima out." he says smiling. "EEEEEKKKKKK!" I squeal hugging him tightly! "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOUUU!" I squeal in his ear. "Hahahahaha! Its okay!" he laughs. "Now, I expect your sister will be here soon so I better be going. I'll help you with your Shinozaki issue's tomorrow. Bye!" I say still with a huge smile on my face. He rolls his eyes and replies, "Okay fine. See you tomorrow. I guess?"

* * *

**Okay, I may have lied about it being short but I promise the chapters will be shorter. I'll try for maximum 1000 words. **

**Thanks for reading:) Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't for get to review!**


	2. December 2

**Hey Guys :)**

**Sorry the uploads have been a little late :( **

**I promise I'll make my stories shorter so I don't leave this a hanging story. My goal is to finish it before Christmas but if I have to I will continue after cause I don't wanna leave you hanging. **

**Enjoy :)**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

December 2nd

Yoshiki's POV

I woke up with a yawn. Miki was lying right next to me. I pushed some hair of her face and kissed her forehead. Ahh, I love my lil' sister. Careful not to wake her I get out of bed and go to have a shower, make breakfast, you know, all that jazz you do i the morning. I promised Miki today that I would spend the whole day with her because she arrived very late yesterday and we didn't get to do anything! But I also told her I have plans with Naomi so I warned Miki that she would be coming over and that, whatsoever she is NOT allowed to listen or interupt.

Satoshi's POV

I think that I might be ready to as Naomi to the Christmas-party-prom-thingy. Well of course not today. But I have planned a day. The 6th of December. God! That's only four days away! We there's no turning back now! It's marked on my calender and its NOT coming off. I get cut off from my thoughts when I hear my door open. "Big brother! Breakfast! Breakfast!" Yuka shouts running into my room and jumping on me. "Hahaha. Well then come on! Lets go get it!" I laugh. "YAY!" Yuka shouts dragging me out of my room.

Ayumi's POV

I wake up smiling yesterday was great! I'll get to see two of my best friends happier than ever on December 6. I can't wait! Oh, but then they'll be all coupley and I'll just be a loner. Sigh. Why does no one like me! I'm ... well I'm ... argh smart? I guess? Oh no one's gonna like me ever. Wait why am I worrying about this? It's not like any guys I know would be any good! There all jerks who just want to take advantage of you! Well, I know two nice guys one more so than the other but still, They're BOTH nice. "Ayumi! Breakfast is ready!" I hear mom call out from downstairs. "Okay! Coming!"

Naomi's POV

I wake up excited, and a lil' tired, but mostly excited! Satoshi is going to ask me out! Satoshi is going to ask me out! YAWN! Ugh, I'm so tired I must of gotten one hour of sleep last night! I spent the whole night trying to calm myself down, who an I kidding, I spent the whole AFTERNOON trying to clam myself down. But I'm still super jumpy. My mom even threatened to call the police to ask what they did with her daughter because, you know, I've been really down lately and all of a sudden I'm all... this! Oh, I never realized how hungry I was! Breakfast, HERE I COME!

Yoshiki's POV

"Now, Miki. You stay right here. DON'T go anywhere. And if I catch you listening into the conversation I will take the Christmas tree down. Understood? I say in all seriousness to my sister. "NOOO! Not the Christmas tree!" she shout's using her puppy dog eye's. "Haha! Those eyes don't work on me! I'm your sibling so therefore I'm immune to them!" I say evilly. Her eyes narrow at me. "Fine." She says taking defeat. "Good." I say kissing her forehead and messing up her hair. She smiles and then skips off to go on my computer in my bedroom. Knock. Knock. I hear from the door. I run over to answer it. "Hey Nakashima ,come in." I say letting her in. "Thank you." She replies. She sits straight down today not even bothering to wait for me to invite her. I follow her over and sit on the couch. "Now," She rubs her hands together. I'm not sure how I'm going to like this. "Operation GAAYT Is in action." Wait, what did she just say? "Operation what?" is all I manage to get out. "GAAYT. Get Ayumi and Yoshiki together."

Naomi's POV

Myself and Yoshiki talk for a while. And I think it is adorable how much he likes her! They literally have to end up together! We arranged a date he would ask her out and we made it after the Christmas party because he still needs to build up his relationship with her a bit but then GAAYT will be no longer needed. But for now, operation GAAYT is a go! I walk home after myself and Yoshiki finish talking. I'm pretty sure his sister was listening to our conversation the whole time because his bedroom door was slightly open and I could see an eye peering through the gap, but I don't care, I just hope Yoshiki doesn't either.

Ayumi's POV

I spent today studying. I know how much of a boring way that is to spend a weekend but I have a huge test on Monday and I intend on passing. I need to make sure that Satoshi doesn't become a little wuss and back out of his plan so I checked in on him a few time's too. Today was pretty boring but I plan on doing some fun stuff after school tomorrow. The only issue is that I need to find someone willing to come. I could ask Satoshi, but then the only thing we would talk about would be Naomi and him. I could invite Naomi, but then all she would want to talk about is Satoshi and that could get a little depressing. I could invite Yoshiki but... nothing... hmm, maybe I'll invite Yoshiki.

Satoshi's POV

"Yuka, come on inside now. We've played in the snow enough and it's time for dinner." I say to Yuka whilst we are playing in the snow. "Okay! What's for dinner?" Yuka says dragging me back inside. "Umm, Mom what's for dinner?" I shout over to my mom. "Spaghetti Bolognese!" she shouts back. "That's your answer." I say to Yuka. "Okay! Come on!" After that delicious dinner I go back up to my room. Oh god! Only 3 days left until I ask Naomi out. Uhhh, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to do it. But I have to. I just want to be with her already! She's just so... amazing. I don't even want to be with her... I NEED to be with her.

* * *

**I made myself update this one really quickly. I will try to get them out more regularly and my aim is to get another 2 finished and done by tomorrow. Wish me luck! **

**Sorry I lied about it being short. It's shorter than last time but still over 1000 words. **

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! #Stayweird :)**

**Thanks :)**


	3. December 3

**Hey Guys :)**

**I swear on my ability to write that this one won't be super long. Or maybe it will but at least I hope it won't. *sigh* Why do I have to make everything go for so long! Just to let you know I have 2 new series in the making that I will start to upload after I finish Bone Cold so stay tuned. **

**Sorry if I accidentally make this super long.**

**Enjoy :)**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

December 3

Ayumi's POV

School went by fast. Today was actually really fun! Geography was super funny. Our teacher is so nice, but still, nothing compared to Miss Yui. I miss her. Anyway I need to find Yoshiki. Now where is he? I soon spot him over near the front gate talking to Satoshi. As soon as Satoshi walks away I walk straight over. "Hey Kishinuma!" I say greeting him. "Oh, Hey Shinozaki. What's up?" He says turning around. "I was just wondering if you were doing anything this afternoon? Because I found this cool bowling alley in town and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I say explaining all the details. "Uh... I'm not doing anything. That sounds great." he says turning the slightest shade of pink. Why is he blushing? I don't know but he looks kinda cute and a- ugh, never mind that. "Okay I'll text you the address. Meet around 5?" I say snapping out of my thoughts."Yea, that'll be good."

Yoshiki's POV

I'm left there in shock after Ayumi leaves. Did she just ask me to go somewhere? With just the two of us? I felt my face heat up as soon as she asked and I REALLY hope she didn't see it. On the walk home I think about how to play it cool and not make in so obvious that I like her. It's just a bit of fun for two friends and nothing more. Or is it? No it's nothing more. Before I know it I'm standing outside my apartment. Wow, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was starting my walk home. Oh well. I'm home now at least. Beep. Beep. My phone buzzes. I pull it out and find the address. Okay got it I know where that is. It's near the music store I work at.

Satoshi's POV

School today was pretty okay. Geography was funny. But all that's on my mind is one thing. Naomi. Everything she does captures me. Just the way she moves takes my breath away. I don't know what I would do without her! She literally keeps me going everyday after what happened in Heavenly Host. If I was unable to save her... I don't think I would still be here now. I'm pretty sure I would have lost it. But anyway I see her coming over my way. No, she's coming over to me. Just act cool Satoshi. Just act cool. "Hey Satoshi!" she says in her beautiful voice. "Oh hey Naomi. What's up?" I say trying to sound as normal as possible. "Oh, nothing much. Just thought I'd come over and say hey. So, hey." she replies. She's so beautiful... She shoots me a strange look. What did I do something?.. Oh right I need to answer back. "Uh, hey." I say awkwardly. Why do I have to be like this? I'm about to turn around to walk away but I feel something grab my arm and turn me around. I turn around and its Naomi. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something this afternoon? If your free." she says shyly looking at the ground. I love how cute she looks when she's shy. "S-Sure."

Naomi's POV

"Great. Meet you at in town by the mall at 5?" I ask smiling. OMG, he looks so cute all awkward and stuff! "Yea, 5 would be great. So see you then." he says his voice giving me goose bumps. "Yea see you then." I say turning around and walking to my house. EEEKKK! Me and Satoshi are finally doing something. What if he asks me out after this. OMG how do I react? What is I look terrible? What if he tries to kiss me? What if my breath smells gross? Note to self: don't eat anything with garlic in it. Before I know it I'm home. I run straight up to my room and go through my wardrobe. I finally pick out a pair of light wash 7/8 jeans, a lose white cami and a knit cardi I quickly look over myself and pat down my hair. I look fine, I think. I check the time. Time to go. I open the door and set out for a super fun afternoon.

Ayumi's POV

I'm sitting down inside the bowling club. I came a few minutes earlier to make sure Yoshiki didn't have to wait for me. I quickly look in a mirror in the front of the store I rearrange my outfit so it's straight. I'm wearing a black high-waisted tights, a white lose shoe string cami with a khaki anorak and Doc Martens. "You look great Shinozaki." a familiar voice say's from behind me. I turn around, It's Yoshiki. "Hey Kishinuma. Sorry I didn't see you there." I say. "It's okay, Now shall we go bowling?" he says leading the way. He's dressed quite nicely. I didn't know guys could dress so well. He's wearing a white T-shirt that cling's to his abbs, a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. It's simple but stylish. I have to also acknowledge, he is pretty buff I haven't seen a 6-pack like that other than on TV. That means he works out. Hmm, I might have pay a visit to the gym sometime. That could be an amusing sight. We make our way up to the counter to buy our bowling shoes. "Hello can I get your sizes and the amount of games you would like to play so you can bowl your hearts out." the lady at the counter says. "I'm a 12, Shinozaki what's your size?" Yoshiki says. "I'm a 7." I reply. "How many games?" he says "Umm, Do you have time for 2?" I say unsurely. "I think so." he replies. "That'll be 50 dollars." The lady at the counter says. I see Yoshiki get out a fifty dollar note and hand it to the lady. "No Kishinuma your not paying for us. I am. I was the one to plan this so I'm paying." I say stubbornly. "Well I just did. So ha." he says teasingly. It's on now! "No, your going to take this 50 and keep it." I say handing him a fifty. "What fifty." he says acting dumb. Oh come on, now he's gonna pretend he doesn't see it. "This 50." I wave it in his face. "Here are you shoes. You can start your game over at number 13." says the lady at the counter interupting us. "Kishinuma, you taking this money even if I have to force you to take it!" I shout at him. "Thank you." he says grabbing his shoes and making a run for it. Oh, he's in for it now. I grab my shoes and run after him. "Kishinuma! You take this money now!" I shout at him. "No thanks!" he shouts back. I chase him around the place for about a minute until I get out of breath. Now I wish he didn't work out at all. He's too fast! "Kishi-numa, If I can't get... you to take it all.. at least... take half!" I huff out of breath. "No, I don't need yo money gurll!" He says clicking his fingers in a zig-zag way. Oh, so now he's being all sassy. I can't help but laugh at that. Why on earth would he even think to say that. He jogs back over to me not looking the least bit tired. "Okay, how are you no exhausted?" I get out between breaths. "Well I'm athletic and your not. So I guess that's what it is." he shrugs. "Okay can we just get on with this game now." I huff. "Let's go then."

Yoshiki's POV

Before we start the game we go and choose out our bowling balls. "Okay, I have something. If I win you have to take the money but if I lose, I keep it. Deal?" she says challenging me. "Deal. But aren't bets meant to be the other way around?" I say questioning her. Ayumi rolls her eyes and I smile to myself. Ayumi chooses a rather light 9 pound ball and I choose a heavy 14 pound ball. I need to beat her or she's gonna make me take the money which I will NOT do. By the time we are half way through the game she is ahead of me by 10 points. I've bowled a few times with Miki and I thought I was alright, turn's out I'm nowhere near as good as Ayumi. "Okay, I underestimated your bowling skills. How the hell are you so good?" I say a little nervous she's going to beat me. "My parents and I used to compete in bowling competitions when I was younger." she says securing yet another strike. Oh, she's smart isn't she. "Why didn't you tell me you competed when you were younger. That would be some information I would have liked to know before betting against you." I say a little annoyed. "You didn't ask." she shot me a cheeky smile. "Now, get up there and actually bowl averagely." she says as she pushes me over to the alley. Now I have to get a strike. I walk over take a deep breath and get ready to bowl. I let go. It's rolling. It's rolling. Yes! Strike! "I turn around and smile at Ayumi shooting her a cheeky smile. She just rolls her eyes. "Most people would be impressed but when I can do this..." She says walking over and bowling with her eyes closed and getting a strike leaving me jaw-dropped. "I don't think you really deserve it." she smiles cheekily. "How. Did. You. Do. That?" I say still in awe at what she just did. "Simple, I'll teach you if you take back the money besides, you have to cause I just won."

Satoshi's POV

"Okay, so where do you want to go?" I ask Naomi. "Um, we could start at the food court I'm starving." she says. "Yea, sounds great." We make our way over to the food court and order some snacks. We take a seat near the windows and start to eat. "Are you serious! So you came up with a whole plan and you even named it!" I say surprised by how much Naomi planned this out. "Yup!" she says popping the p. "Hahaha! What did you call it again?" I laugh. "GAAYT." she giggles. "Oh my god, I love it! Do I get to help out?" I say still laughing. "If you want too." she replies. "Ahhhh. So what do you want to do now?" I say. "Well, we could go to the arcade?" she suggests. "Yea, that sounds fun." I say gazing into her eyes and her gazing into mine. "Uh, let's go." I say snapping us both out of it. We arrive at the arcade and the music is playing vibrantly and people everywhere. "Is there any chance I can get you to ply dance dance revolution?" Naomi says turning to me. "Not unless you beat me at MarioKart." I say giving her a cheeky smile. I'm pretty sure she can't beat me. I'm the best at that game. "Okay game on!"

Naomi's POV

Silly Satoshi. He doesn't know how good I am at MarioKart. I've challenged so many random people to it that I've beaten half the population of this arcade. Well if he wants to, I guess I can't stop me. We start the first game and I start in last place before I know it I'm 1st. Satoshi 2nd. "Wow! You're amazing at this! Where did you learn to play like that?" he says actually sounding shocked that he was beaten. Pfft! He was easy. "Let's just say anyone here would not want to challenge me." I giggle. "You're sneaky." He says narrowing his eyes at me. "Okay lets just get this over with." he says rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. I rub my hand's together. Now this will be amusing. Satoshi puts in his coin and the game starts. I immediately start to laugh and even get out my phone to record it. This is definitely something I can hold against him. Once he is done he drags me out of the arcade still laughing. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!" he complained. "It'll be worse when your friends see it." I giggle. He looks at me confused for a second and when he realizes what I did his eyes widen in horror. "No! WAY! You recorded it!" he says shocked. "Uh-huh" I nod.

Yoshiki's POV

We finish our second game and are about to go up to start a third when I get phone call. "Hang on, let me answer this call." I say answering my phone. "Okay. I'll go book for the next game." Ayumi replies. I listen to the person on the phone for a second and know I have to end this fun day. "Wait Shinozaki." I say quickly before she gets to the counter. "What is it Kishinuma?" she asks curiously walking back over to me. "Okay be there in a few." I say to the person on the phone and then hanging up. "I have to stop in at work for a bit. My co-worker is sick and my boss says if I don't go I won't get paid. If I could skip this I would but I really need this pay or I can't pay my rent." I say explaining it all to her. She looks a little annoyed for a second -I'm guessing about the fact I paid for bowling earlier- but lets it pass. After all she got the money back on me anyway even though I have no intention of keeping it. "Well, how long will you be there for?" she asks. So I guess she did have fun hanging out. "1-2 hours. I doubt anyone will show up though." I shrug. "Great, you can teach me to play an instrument." she says bouncing up and down. "If you want to try but I doubt you will be any good." I say smiling. "We'll see. Well let's go then. Maybe we can even get some dinner afterwards cause I'm super hungry!" she says rubbing her belly. She looks _so _cute like that. "Yep, sounds like a plan." We make our way over to the music store and walk in. My boss gives me all the keys and tells me that he'll double my pay for doing this. What a nice surprise.

Ayumi's POV

"Okay, so you put this finger here." Yoshiki explains to me. I'm so confused. "Which finger where?" I say feeling dumb. "This one here." He laughs rearranging my fingers. Wow, I never noticed how nice his laugh is. It's really... sweet. "Okay, now what?" I say unsure how well I'm going to do whatever he makes me do. "This." He says plucking the strings making a nice tune. I try to copy it but it sounds noting like it and hurts my ears causing Yoshiki to laugh. "Okay," I put my guitar down. "I clearly suck at this so now you get to show me how a real pro does it." I say smiling. I want to see if he's any good or not. The smile on his face is wiped clear. "You want me to play for you?" he gulps. Aww, he's shy. "Yup! And sing." I smile cheekily. "Well I don't ever do this for people but, okay." He starts to play I immediately recognize the tunes to Lego House. When he starts to sing I'm mesmerized. He's not good. He's amazing.I think my mouth must have dropped open because when he looks up at me he smiles. That smile, is so beautiful. It makes him look like a Greek God! Throughout the whole song I'm in my own little state caught up by his voice and the way he plays. When hes done he smiles. "So how'd I go?" He says shyly. "That was, amazing! Where did you learn that your teacher was really good!" I say still mesmerized. "Well I'm self taught. I taught myself to play guitar and piano." he smiles that smile again. My mouth drops open yet again which causes him to laugh. "Can you show me piano!" I say bouncing up and down. "Hahaha, sure." He laughs getting up and holding out his hand to help me up. We both sit down on the piano chair and he begins to play. The song sound familiar but I can't put my finger on it until he starts to sing. It's one of my favorite songs. All of Me by John Legend. When he hits the chorus notes it melts my heart. I can swear my heart stops beating throughout the whole song. His voice is so... sincere. It just takes my breath away. In the last last few parts of the song he looks over to me and smiles. I feel like he's singing to me! Our eyes meet for a second and I feel trapped in his gaze. His eyes are so beautiful. The way they shine in the moonlight outside gives me shivers. Soon I feel our faces being pulled closer and closer together. I don't know what this feeling is but it's powerful enough to leave me breathless I shut my eyes and our lips are about to meet when, "Wow, your really an amazing musician. You should think about doing in for a career. Here's my card." A lady standing on the other side of the store walking over and handing Yoshiki a business card. I shoot her a look a little annoyed at her interrupting us. WAIT, why am I annoyed at her interrupting us? What exactly did she interrupt? What was going on? I don't know but neither of us bring it up after she leaves. Was I about to kiss Yoshiki? I am snapped out of my thoughts as soon as Yoshiki speaks, "So where to for dinner?"

Naomi's POV

"This movie sucks! It's not even scary!" I shout at the screen throwing popcorn at it. I get a few 'shhh's' and immediately apologize. "But don't you agree Satoshi?" I whisper turning towards Satoshi looking unamused by the movie. "Well, maybe that's because because you've been in a scarier horror movie yourself... and it was real." he whispers grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Yea I guess your right. Why did we even choose this movie?" I questioned. "Because we wanted to see if it was even scary. I have to admit though, If I saw this before Heavenly, I would be screaming right now." he whispers. I look to my side and see the couple next to me covering there faces. The girl looks towards me and whispers, "How are you not scared?" "Because this movie is clearly fake. I mean those guts and that blood don't even look real!" I say pointing the screen. "Looks pretty real to me!" she says followed by a scream as they characters uncover a dead body with its eyeballs gorged out. "Well have you seen real things like this? I have. For a close friend too." I say sighing and leaning back into my chair looking at the screen. "Oh, I'm sorry." the girl say sincerely before turning back to the screen. I lay my head on Satoshi's shoulder. Everywhere there people screaming in the theatre I'm pretty sure me and Satoshi are the only ones who haven't been scared at all. I'm jealous of all these people. They might get a dream for on night about this movie then its all over, I have to deal will what I've seen for the rest of my life. I'm cheered up a bit when I feel Satoshi lay his head against mine. I feel my heart beat quickening and I feel like my life is complete, but its not. The movie end and Satoshi and I leave the theatre. "Let's get dinner then."

Satoshi's POV

We finish dinner and start to head out. "Here Naomi, I'll walk you home." I say just when we are about to leave. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to inconvenient you." she states. "No, it's no problem. Plus I get can get home through your street." I say taking her hand. "Heheh. Okay." she giggles. Within 15 minutes we arrive at her house. The walk was nice but it got a little cold. "Thanks, Satoshi I really appreciate it." she smiles. "No problem, anytime." I say. She turns around to leave. It's time now Satoshi. No backing out now. I take a deep breath and grab Naomi's hand spinning her around to face me and the kiss her. Her lips are so soft. I'm a little worried more a second until she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses back. Must have been in shock for a second. The fireworks end when we both need air and pull out of the kiss. "Sorry, I had to do that." I laugh. "Well I'm not complaining." she giggles. "Goodnight Satoshi." she says waving goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

Yoshiki's POV

What happened back there? We were about to kiss, right? Does that mean she has feeling for me like I do for her? I don't know but I do know that I am definitely in love with her. We go to the nearest food place and that is the Pizza Parlor across the road. We both order a small pizza and sit down to eat it. Once we finish up we pay and leave. I step foot outside and the cold wind blows hard. "Brrr, it's cold out here!" I hear Ayumi say, teeth chattering. "Here, take my jacket." I say slipping it off and around her. As soon as it's off the cold is overwhelming. It feels almost as cold as Heavenly Host. But I don't mind as long as Ayumi's fine. "No, your going to freeze! you don't even have anything to keep your arms warm now!" she says sounding worried. "No really, I'm fine. Now lets get you home." I say leading the way. She sighs obviously knowing there's nothing she can do to get me to take it. "Okay, just don't you go and turn into an icicle on me!" she laughs. The walk to her house was short and took maybe around 10-15 minutes. "Thanks for walking me home it was really sweet." she says smiling. I blush a little and reply, "It's no problem I just want to make sure your safe." She walks up to me and hugs me. "Thanks then, I had a lot of fun. We should do this again sometime." she pulls away from the hug. "Yea, me too. Absolutely." she walks inside her house and waves goodbye. I start my walk home and feel the cold wind against me again. I then remember Ayumi still has my jacket. Eh, I shrug. I can get it tomorrow.

Ayumi's POV

I run upstairs as soon as I get home not even bothering to greet my parents in the living room. I collapse onto my bed and try to figure out what happened back in the music store. I felt all happy yet nervous and vulnerable. What was that feeling. It was nothing I have ever felt before. I reach for my handbag to get out my phone when something falls off my shoulders. Its Yoshiki jacket. I forgot to give it back to him, he must be freezing out there! I guess I'll text him to let him know I have it. I reach for my bag and notice something in there that I certainly didn't put there. It was an envelope with nothing written on the front. I rip it open and find 50 dollars along with a written note. It read: _Shinozaki. I would never take your money and you should have seen this coming. It's your and I was fine with paying so keep this money. I can survive with 50 dollars. So its yours. Kishinuma xx. _I can't help but smile to myself although I am extremely mad at him for tricking me. But I forgive him simply because hes only looking out for me. I tuck the money into my wallet and walk out onto my balcony. Watching the stars always helps me clear my head. I don't know what happened back in the music store of even what the feeling was. But the one thing I do know is that I am falling for Yoshiki.

* * *

**Ooh. Ayumi and Yoshiki's relationship seems to be building up a little! I'm sorry how much I lied about making this a short chapter. I'm such a lier! Considering this is 4,400 words long I don't think you guys should trust me when I promise to make these chapters short.  
Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was working on this.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to review! **


	4. December 4

**Hey Guys :)**

**Sorry my last chapter was so long I won't be writing chapters that long again... I think. But anyway this story was supposed to be further ahead by now so I might have to go after Christmas if I can't catch up. You guys won't mind will you? Just a quick thank you to Notabum and Theoddkid for you positive reviews! Love you guys! XX  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

December 4

Yoshiki's POV

I wake up smiling about yesterday. I dreamt about what it would feel me and Ayumi did kiss. It was great her lips were so soft. Anyway I got home quite late yesterday so I have to get to school as quickly as I can because I over slept. I have a shower and get dressed in my school clothes then grab my bag and a muesli bar and head out. I wonder if Ayumi will act differently around me considering what happened yesterday. A few minutes I get a call. Ring. Ring. It sounds. I take out my phone and find its work. "Hello?" "Yes, Kishinuma I'll need you to come into work this afternoon I have a lady who called up saying she would like to hear you play. She also said she would like to apologize for interrupting you and your friend? What were you two doing anyway? She won't tell me." "Uh, n-nothing. What time do you need me to come in?" "4:30 would be great. And I need to know what you and your friend were doing. Obviously if you won't tell me you shouldn't have been doing it." "It's really awkward though." "Well if you don't tell me I might have to fire you because I don't know if I can trust you." My eyes widen in fear. NO! He's like Ayumi! Very tricky. "Okay okay, I'll tell you. We were about to.. you know... kiss." "Ah, so she's not just a friend. She's a girl friend eh? How cute Kishinuma's got a girl friend!" "No, no she's just a friend. JUST a FRIEND!" "Friends with benefits I see. Hahahahahaha!" "Huff, Goodbye." "See you this afternoon Kishinuma." and with that I hang up. Geez! Does he have to make it so awkward!

Ayumi's POV

I wake up extra happy today. After yesterday I feel... like a new person. Probably because I found new love, well, I don't know if you can really call it love yet but its something. I skip downstairs almost falling... twice. "Good morning mommy!" I say cheerfully. She shoots me a weird look. She walks over to me examining me at every level. "You seem awfully happy today." she eyes me out as if say what-have-you-done-with-my-daughter. "Yea! Last night was super fun." I say cheerfully. "Oh, did you and Kishinuma have lots of fun?" she asks walking back over to the breakfast she was making. "Yea we had so much fun bowling and the he tried to teach me to play guitar, I was no good. Then he showed me how he could play and he sang to, then he played keyboard and we almo-" I say cutting myself off before saying something I shouldn't. But its my mom so surely I can tell her, right? "You almost what?" she asks curiously. "Uh, n-nothing then w-" I say being cut off by mom. Her eyes widen at realization of could have happened. "Ayumi! Did you and Kishinuma kiss!" she squeals excitedly! Oh shit! She can read right through me! "N-No! We almost kissed." I say looking down embarassed. But It gets worse. Hinoe walks in at the moment I admit to almost kissing Kishinuma. She drops her paper and runs over to me and mom. "You almost kissed Kishinuma!" she squeals. "Yes, yes okay." I say looking down embarrassed. They both squeal and go on about it for a while. I finish getting ready for school and head out.

Naomi's POV

Satoshi and I walk to school together today. Since we are now a couple we gotta get used to doing couple things and this is a coupley thing to do. We head out for school and after about 15 minutes we arrive. As we are walking on the way to school I see people looking at us whispering and giggling. Ah, so I guess I'm going to be asked 'are you and Mochida dating?' all day. Eh, I'll get used to it I guess. It's only for one day after all, right? Once we are at school we see Ayumi by the front gate holding, Yoshiki's jacket? They must have gone out last night or something. Wait! They went out! Together! Operation GAAYT is working! I am about to walk over to Ayumi when I see her do something odd. She smiles at someone coming towards her and quickly fixes her hair and uniform. I see who's coming over and it's Yoshiki! He walks over to her smiling and they both talk for a second, she hands him his jacket and they walk into school together laughing and not bothering to even look for us. We always meet at the front gate and walk in together. I think Satoshi notices this too because he shoots me a strange look. "Did you see that?" he says to me in utter shock. "Uh-huh." is all I manage to get out. "Is something going on with them cause it seems like Shinozaki was fixing herself up for Kishinuma."

Satoshi's POV

Myself and Naomi walk into class together and yet again see Ayumi and Yoshiki together. They're both sitting at Ayumi's desk laughing and smiling at each other. They look like a couple. Are they? Well, I can say one thing and that is I'm not going to ask. At least I won't ask Ayumi. "Come on, lets go over to them you talk to Kishinuma and I'll talk to Shinozaki." Naomi whisper to me. "Deal." I whisper back. We walk over to them and when the spot us and greet us, "Hey guy's." Yoshiki says. "Guess what?" Naomi says to them bouncing. "What?" Ayumi replies. "Me and Satoshi are dating!" She shouts grabbing my hand. She says it loud enough for the entire class to stop what there doing and stare at us. I start to turn red but Naomi saves the day, "Nothing to see here guys! Go back to your business. You all saw it coming anyway." she says rolling her eyes. The whole class goes back to there own conversations but this time I know its about us. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Ayumi says getting up and hugging Naomi. "Hey Yoshiki." I say. "Hmm?" he hums. "Guy talk, now." I demand. "Okay, Shinozaki well finish talking later?" he says facing Ayumi. "Yep, definitely." she smiles. Naomi shoots me a look and I shoot her a look back. Once me and Yoshiki are a safe distance away from the girl and anyone else I ask, "What the actual fuck is going on with you and Shinozaki?" "Wow, mate don't hop straight into it we still have to ask all the how are yous and stuff first." he laughs. "Oh cut the crap! Just answer goddamned my question!" I demand. "Wow! What's got you so fired up!" he puts his hands up in defense. "S-Sorry. I just really want to know." I say apologizing for my actions. "Well, NOTHING is going on between the two of us. NO-THING!" he states firmly. "Then what's with you two being so.. together?" I say. Surely he's gotta tell me! I'm his best friend! "Fine, but you gotta promise you won't tell ANYONE." he states firmly. I nod. "Okay, so we went out bowling yesterday and I got a call from work saying they wanted me to come in and help out for an hour or two. So I did and Shinozaki came with me and she asked me to teach her guitar and she gave up so I sang for her and long story short we almost kissed." he says crossing his arms. "NO WAY!" I shout causing everyone to look our way. "Dude keep you voice down!" he whisper-shouts at me. "S-Sorry. Wait, what do you mean almost?" I say pushing him for more details. "Well some lady came in and interrupted us before we could kiss... and she made me tell my boss about it so I'm never going to hear the end of it." he sighs. "So are you guys dating?" I say. "Hah, I wish."

Naomi's POV

Once the boy's leave us I turn to Ayumi. "So, I have a question for you." I say getting her attention. "Shoot." she says staring at me curiously. "Whats going on with you and Kishinuma?" I push. Her face is wiped expressionless then she replies, "I don't know what your talking about." she says refusing to look at me in the eyes. "Oh come on, I saw the way you acted around him in the morning. You ain't foolin' me." I say nudging her. "You swear on you mom's life you won't tell anyone? I've only told my mom and sister accidentally about this." she says giving in. "I swear." I hold my hand to my heart. "Me and Kishinuma almost k-" she is cut off when we here Satoshi shouts. Great for not drawing attention to yourself. I roll my eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying we almost kissed." she says looking down at her thumbs. "What!" I whisper yell. "Are you serious! You almost kissed!" I whisper yell again. "Yes We almost kissed. But be quiet I don't want anyone to hear!" she whispers. "Sorry. Wait, does that mean you like him?" I raise my eyebrow. "I don't know. I think so." she says shyly chewing her thumbnail. "Actually now that I think about it, I really do." she says gaining a little confidence. "Tell me everything!" I say excitedly. "Okay class take your seats!" Mr Yamazaki says walking into the class. "Never mind that, text me the details."

Yoshiki's POV

School finishes so I head out with Ayumi. We take a quick detour on the way home because she want's to grab a snack so we go to the burger store 5 minutes away from school. Once we arrive at her house we sit outside on the porch talking for a while. "No, I'm pretty sure that Nakashima and Satoshi have kissed already." I state. "Nu-uh. She would have said something if they did." Ayumi crosses her arms. "Well maybe she didn't want everyone to know?" I say. "Well she was fine with letting everyone know that they were going out." She smiles. "Point to you." I say in defeat. She sighs. "What about us?" she questions looking over at me. "What about us?" I question back even though I have an idea of what shes talking about. The almost kiss. I'm actually surprised she brought it up. "You know, back in the music store before the lady interrupted." she looks down at her thumbs. "Oh, that. Honestly I really don't know." I say staring straight ahead. We both sigh and she lays her head on my shoulder. This gets my heart racing a bit but I get used to it. I rest my head on hers and put my arm around her waist. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I realize I have somewhere I need to be. "Well I better be off. Can't be late for the music... whatever you want to call it." I laugh. "Heheheh. Thanks Kishinuma. For everything." she giggles. "No problem Shinozaki. Anytime." I smile and turn around to leave. "One more thing." she stops me. "Hm?" I turn around to face her. "Call me Ayumi." she smiles in the cutest way. "Okay, will do, Ayumi." I smile back. "See ya tomorrow Yoshiki." she says making my heart leap at hearing my first name. "See ya." And with that she leaves me in awe. I smile to myself for the whole walk home. I quickly change my clothes grab a snack and my guitar and head over to the music store. I greet the lady who I find to be a talent seeker from Australia named Carey Jones. I thought her accent sounded strange. We all talk for a bit. I play guitar, piano and sing for a bit but I'm really out of it. The only thing on my mind is Ayumi and all of those songs I sing are to her. Before I know it the whole thing is finished, Carey says she'll recommend me to her boss, we bid our goodbyes and I'm on way home with on thing on my mind, Ayumi.

Ayumi's POV

I walk inside and see Hinoe standing in the living room arms smiling at me. I give her a confused look for a second and she just smiles like she's about to explode. "What's wrong with you?" I say raising one eyebrow and dumping my bag on the ground. "Oh, nothing. So how's Kishinuma doing?" she says smile still on her face. I look at her confused again but then my eyes widen in realization at what she done. "NO! YOU DIDN'T!" I say in utter horror. "Do what? I didn't do anything." She say's innocently. "Oh one more thing. Call me Ayumi!" she mocks. " NOOO!" I shout at her running straight at her. She runs behind the island bench so that I can't get her. I knew this would happen if I told Hinoe. She's great to talk to with other issues, literally anything else but this and so is mom. Because no matter what they will both tease me about it. But annoys me is that she actually watched me talking to Yoshiki. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I scream. "Only cause I love you sis!" she laughs. "NO! YOU HAD NO RIGHT T-" I shout getting cut off. "WOW, Whats going on here!" my mom says running into the room. "Hinoe was spying on me Yoshiki." I say pouting. "Wait, since when do you call him Yoshiki?" she says raising one eyebrow. Before I can answer Hinoe is already talking. "Just then. She also asked him to call her Ayumi." she smiles. "Oh really, does that mean you guys are a couple?" mom says folding her arms. "No, were just... really close friends." I sigh. "Yea, my lil' sis is growing up so fast!" Hinoe says hugging me. I'm not ad anymore I couldn't stay mad at Hinoe. But I would probably hold a longer grudge if I didn't have something else occupying my mind, Yoshiki.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Its still pretty long but not as long as the last one. I've finally decided to say that this story will probably be over 1000 words for each chapter because I haven't managed to keep it under... once.  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks! And don't forget to review! **


	5. December 5

**Hey Guys :)**

**Another update from the only and only... ME! Sorry I haven't updated recently! I had dancing and my internet was being a dick. I also got my nails done and there long and REALLY hard to type in. I'm just going to point out that somethings that I write might sound weird because in Australia we spell things different and I've tried spelling it the American way because I checked and saw most of my readers are American but its pretty hard. eg. our temperature is measured in Degrees Celsius and not Fahrenheit and in Degrees Celsius 35 degrees is considered hot (that is 95 Fahrenheit) and that's less that what it is in my room. My room is 39 degrees (102 Fahrenheit) but nobody cares so BLAH BLAH just get on with it Jacquie.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

December 5  


Ayumi's POV

Today we have a pupil free day at school. I barely get any sleep anymore, I'm to lost in my life, I just don't know whats going on with Yoshiki and myself. I need to talk to someone about this. I walk into my sisters room and close the door. "Hinoe, can I please talk to you about something?" I say shyly biting my thumbnail. "Yea, absolutely baby sis. What about?" she smiles. "Yoshiki." I say looking down at my feet. "Yea what about him? Come sit down." she says patting on her bed. "Well I need some advice." I sit next to her. "About love and what to do?" she reads my mind. "Yea." I reply shyly. "Well from what I've seen your pretty close to him and I'm pretty sure he likes you and obviously you like him too. Am I right?" she offers. "Yea, but I'm not exactly sure how I feel about him. We got really close after the other day but I'm so confused. Whenever I'm around him I find myself nervous, worried and out of breath but at the same time I feel completely comfortable and complete. And when he sings, I'm pretty sure I'm in a dead, frozen state. But I'm not sure if it's love or even what it is!" I explain. "You do. That's what love is about. You know I loved someone once but that wasn't real. I didn't love him I_ liked _him. I think what you have with Kishinuma is different. For some reason I pick up that you too only understand each other. Like you've been through something together." she shrugs. "Yea, thanks Hinoe. You always know what to say. I think I really do love him." I smile hugging her. "Hey, that's what I'm for. Anytime." she smiles. I walk out of her room smiling, I think I may have pulled a huge weight off my shoulders.

Naomi's POV

"Mom, I can't do this! I give up!" I shout. Today we have no school so mom decided she wanted to do something with me. She tries to teach me how to cook but I suck. "Come on sweetie! It's not like its a hard thing your trying to cook! It's cookies!" she shouts back. "No, I'm just not a good cook! UGH!" I say plonking myself on the couch. "Fine, I'll finish these off and you go do something else." she gives in. "Yay! I'm inviting Shinozaki over. Okay?" I say reaching for my phone. I dial her number and within a few rings she picks up. "Hey Nakashima. Watcha need?" she says cheerfully. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over?" "Yea, that'll be cool. I super bored anyway. So I'll be over in 5?" "Yep see ya then." I say hanging up that phone. Within 5 minutes I hear a knock at the door. I run over to answer it. "Hey Shinozaki, come in!" I say letting her in. "Hi Nakashima." she smiles walking in. "So, what do ya wanna do?" she asks. " I dunno. Wanna go into town or something?" I suggest. "Ohh! We can invite the guys too!" she bounces. "You only wanna hang out with Kishinuma some more." I tease. "N-No it's not that!" she blushed. "Okay then," I roll my eyes causing her to death stare me. "Hehe! You text Kishinuma and I'll text Satoshi." I suggest. "Kay!" she says grabbing her phone. We agree to meet at the entrance to the mall.

Yoshiki's POV

Our group of for agrees to meet up at the entrance of the mall. I'm on my way, which is quite a short distance. I live right near town which is lucky for me. I'm just glad Ayumi wants to do something with me... again. Wow, we really have been inseparable recently. "Hey Yoshiki!" I hear someone say. I look up, its Satoshi. "Oh, hey Satoshi." I reply. "So hows it going with you and Nakashima?" I nudge him causing him to turn red in embarrassment. "Good." he says bluntly but then an evil plan smile pops up. "Well hows it with you and Shinozaki? Have you gotten the balls to actually ask her out yet?" he says 'innocently'. I turn away to hide my red face but he notices. I hate it when something like this happens! Its worse when its Satoshi because I constantly tease him and now he has something to get me back with! This is humiliating. "Hahahahah! You haven't have you! Awww is Yoshi-" he says pouting but to my luck is cut of by the girls walking over to us. Oh thank god! "Hey Naomi." his eyes light up. "Satoshi!" she runs over hugging him. I barely notice this because I am to caught up in how beautiful Ayumi looks, as always. "Ayumi!" I smile "Yoshiki! Hey!" she smiles hugging me. And there we all stand completely ignoring anyone the other two and them ignoring us. Its like they weren't even there.

Satoshi's POV

As soon as I here Ayumi and Yoshiki call each other by there first names I pull out of the hug. "Did they just call each other by there first names?" I whisper to Naomi. "Yup. I wonder if they're dating now?" she states looking over to them as they pull out of the hug. Oh no! If they are then I was wrong about Yoshiki! I thought I was being smart! I guess not! Goddammit! "Since when do you two call each other by first names?" Naomi raises her eyebrows. They both blush. "Since yesterday. Why?" Ayumi asks. "N-No reason." Naomi replies. "Okay so what are we gonna do first?" Yoshiki asks. "Well, I'm hungry. How bout you guys say we get a snack and figure out our plans for the day? I say. "Sounds great." They all agree.

Ayumi's POV

The day goes past very fast. Before I know it, its 5pm and time to go home. We went to laser skirmish, caught a movie and all sorts of random little things. "See ya at school tomorrow guys." I wave. "See ya Shinozaki!" Naomi and Satoshi wave. Yoshiki offers to walk me home so, how can I refuse. On the way back to my place it starts to rain. "Oh no! Did you bring an umbrella?"he shouts over the heavy rain as we run towards a bus shelter. "No! I didn't know it was gonna rain!" I gasp. "Well were gonna have to run for it!" he says. "But my house is 15 minutes from here! By the time were even a quarter of the way there we'll be soaked!" I shout as the rain gets heavier. "Well my place is only down the road! Come on!" He says grabbing my arm and pulling me down the road. I laugh for the first part of the walk and then I get puffed out. "Stop! Stop!" I shout pulling him back. "Lets just walk. We can't get any wetter anyway!" I giggle. "Or perhaps we could dance!" He says bowing with a fancy British accent. I can't help but laugh. Who does that! "Hahahahahahah! Of course!" I curtsey and use a British accent. We dance like idiots in the rain until he brushes his foot along a huge puddle and splashes me... on purpose. I gasp. "Oh no you didn't!" I shout looking down at my pants now covered in muddy water. "Oh yes I did!" I says being sassy. I run over to where a pile of mud lays and grab a handful and chuck it at him. It splatters on his shirts. "Its on now! He shouts. we fight in the mud for about 5 minutes until we are completely covered in mud. "Hahahahahah! That was fun." I giggle. "Yea it was. But look at us now!" He says looking down at us. "Here lets get some of this mud of us." he says pulling me over to a sign above us where the water almost looked like it was coming out of a shower. We take a few minutes to wash ourselves off. "And we are done!" I say. He smiles cheekily and then pulls me closer to him. I think I know where this is leading. He leans in closer to my lips and I lean closer to his. Our lips are about to touch -I mean a millimeter away- when...

Yoshiki's POV

A car drives right along the gutter splashing dirty water at us. We both gasp. ARE YOU _FUCKING_ KIDDING ME! "You gotta be fucking kidding me." I hear Ayumi mumble under her breath. "What was that?" I say. "N-Nothing. Lets just get to your place so we can clean up." she says. "Okay." I say grabbing her hand and leading us to my place. When we arrive I'm surprised to find that the TV is turned on and someone is watching it. Is there an intruder. I walk over to the couch to see who it is when Miki suddenly stands up. "Yoshiki! Your finally home! I've been waiting for ages! Oh and you brought a guest! Hello my name is Miki Kishinuma and I'm Yoshiki's sister!" Miki chirps. "I'm Ayumi Shinozaki. A... close friend of Yoshiki's." she replies sweetly. "A close friend? Or a girlfriend?" Miki says raising an eyebrow. I look over to Ayumi and widen my eyes. We both start blushing. "N-No just a friend. A _very_ close friend." I smile at Ayumi. We both stand there smiling at each other until Miki speaks. "Well I'm pretty sure theirs something going on with you two so, I'm leaving." And with that she walks back to the TV and continues to watch her show. "Sorry, I forgot my sister was coming over this afternoon." I whisper. "No, its fine can I just use your bathroom to clean up and then I'll be on my way." she whispers back. "Oh yea just through that door there." I point. "Thanks." I watch her walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "You like her don't you." I hear a voice say from behind the couch. "Huh?" I say. "You like her, don't you." this time she turns around and faces me. "I like her?" I say. "Yea, you like her." she states again. I sigh. "I guess so." I sit down next to her. "It's _really_ obvious you know?" she mutes the TV. "Yea bu-" I get out before the door opens and Ayumi walks out all cleaned up. "Okay, I'm done." she claps her hands. "Oh right. Here take this umbrella. Don't want you to get wet after your starting to dry off." I smile handing her an umbrella. "Thanks." she smiles and takes the umbrella. She is about to walk out when she stops. "Oh one more thing." she walks back over to me and kisses me on the cheek. Miki giggles. "Bye." she walks out. "I was wrong." Miki says. "You don't _like_ her, You _love_ her."

* * *

**Done! That chapter took a while to write. Anyway I'm sorry that Satoshi and Naomi didn't have much to do in this chapter. I'm just really into the Ayumi x Yoshiki relationship at the moment. **

**Anyway thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to review! xx**


	6. December 6

**Hey Guys :)**

**So I've been thinking about making the future chapters about one of the couples eg. Ayumi and Yoshiki or Naomi and Satoshi. And you guys could vote for which couple you want to see in the next chapter -however, if I get all votes on, say Ayumi x Yoshiki for a few chapters I will have to go Naomi x Satoshi eventually- or do you think I should keep it the same. With the new way I might be ble to get my chapters out faster. Tell me what you think? This chapter will include some of my own characters.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Satoshi's POV

"Hey Naomi." I say greeting my girlfriend at the door. "Oh hey Satoshi!" she smiled. "You ready to go off to school?" I say holding out my hand. "Yep. Lemme grab my bag." she says leaning over to grab her bag. "Okay then lets go!" she takes my hand. We walk and talk whilst walking and still, people around us are gossiping about our relationship. Surely they know by now! I mean, Naomi said it loud enough, didn't she? I listen into the conversations until I hear something quite odd. I heard: "I saw class rep and Kishinuma in the rain last night about to kiss when my cousin and me drove into a puddle and splashed them with muddy water! How funny!" Wait, WHAT! Again! And why would anyone do that? Then I notice who that came from. Akari Shidoku. Akari is the best friend of the girl who likes Yoshiki. Amaya Ikeda. Amaya used to always stare at Yoshiki during class. He never liked her because she was up herself but he never showed it. So she was convinced that he had a crush on her. But how could anyone be so rude to do that to someone! "Wait! I thought he liked me!" Amaya screamed. "Well not anymore. He's into class rep now. Actually, now that I think about it, he seems to have been into Shinozaki for a while." Akari states looking into space. "Shut up! He likes me!" Amaya snaps. "I'll make sure he likes me and only me. Now what I have to work out is what to do to with, algh, Shinozaki." Amaya gags. Uh oh.

Naomi's POV

"Did you hear that?" Satoshi whispers to me. "Of course I did. I think everyone within 50 square miles heard her. She said it loud enough." I state. "Well what do we do then?" Satoshi whispers to me. "I dunno and why are you whispering?" I shoot him a confused look. "I dunno." he whispers. I shoot him a why-are-you-still-whispering-now look, if thats even a thing. "S-Sorry." He blushes and talks normally. "I guess we'll have to look out for Shinozaki. But don't tell her. It'll make her stress." he says. "Agreed." I say as we walk into school. Again, we see Ayumi and Yoshiki together walking into school and completely ignoring us like last time. Geez! Couldn't they wait for s for once! But when I see Amaya and Akari giggling at the two of them I ditch that thought. What have they planned?

Ayumi's POV

Yoshiki and I walk into class together and the minute we walk in everyone stops what they are doing and stare at us. They then start whispering into there little groups. "What's going on?" I whisper to Yoshiki. "I have no clue?" Yoshiki replies. I shrug. "Lets go." I say grabbing his hand and leading him over to a corner. We start to talk about schoolwork, family anything really but then we hear something that catches our attention. "Didn't you here? Shidoku and her cousin saw class rep and Kishinuma about to kiss! So she splashed water from a puddle at them! Its hilarious! Hahahahahah! But the question is whats going on between them?" Oh My God! Shidoku is a bitch! "Guess we know who that was then." Yoshiki grits his teeth. "Yea what a bitch!" I say a little louder than I should have. A few people around us turn around to look at us. "Mind ya own business peoples!" I scold them. "Hahaha. Said that a little louder than necessary eh?" Yoshiki giggles. Aww! His laugh is so cute. "Your laugh is so cute!" I blurt out. Uh Oh! I was only meant to think that! I slap my hand over my mouth to cut myself of from saying anything else stupid. He notices this and begins to laugh. "Hahahaha! I bet that hurt. And thanks." He blushes slightly. Wow, I only now realized that did hurt. "Owwww..." I whine rubbing my face. "Hahahahahahah! You were smart to do that weren't you!" He laughs. I pout. He's a meanie!

Yoshiki's POV

"Awww. Did that make lil Ayumi sad." I say with a baby voice. "I'm not talking to you." she huffs turning around and crossing her arms. I hug her from behind. "What did I do. Why you mad at Yoshiki?" I pout. "Hmmf."She pouts turning her head away from me. "Aw, come on! Don't be mad at me! I sowwy." I say with a baby voice. I catch a smile from her lips. "Leave me alone." she tries to cover her smile but is unsuccessful. How do I deal with this? Hmmm... Gpt it. "Well I can't have that!" I say sweeping her of her feet into a position a groom would hold his bride in. "Your coming with me missy!" I say walking over to my desk. "Nooooo! Put me doooown!" She screams trying to wiggle herself lose. "I'm sorry but I can't do that!" "Yoshikiiiiii! Put me dooooownnnnn!" She laughs grabbing hold of a desk. "Nope!" I laugh carrying her into the middle of the classroom where she starts thrashing around at the air in front of her. I think I even heard her hiss at me. "Okay! I give up! I'm not mad at you anymore! Put me down!" She huffs laughing. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You might run awa-" I laugh cut off as Mr Yamazaki walks in. "Okay cla- Whats going on here?" He says looking over to me and Ayumi. Ayumi and I look at each other before I place her back down on the ground. "S-Sorry Sir." I say looking down at the ground. "The class room is not the time for that! Now I want answers!" He demands angrily. "W-Well we w-were just fooling around." she says looking at her feet. The I hear a giggle and notice the WHOLE class was looking at us this entire time. Oh god. I'm never gonna hear the end of this. "Don't let this happen again. I will see you two in detention tomorrow. I am ashamed of the two of you, especially you Shinozaki. Your meant to be a good example as class rep and your not doing such a great job." he states firmly. "Yes sir." we mumble.

* * *

**Yay! I wrote a short chapter. I took a while to write this one cause I was watching all the wrong ends of Corpse Party I hadn't seen (I guess you could call me obsessed.) and I saw the one where Ayumi kills Naomi and I was in total shock. I was laughing so hard and now I feel like a terrible person. Anyway, that gave me an idea for a new story and I wanna upload it as soon as possible, so look out for that. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Don't forget to review and comment on my little idea for this story! :)**


	7. December 7

**Hey Guys :)**

**Yay! I'm getting my story back on track again. I have heaps of ideas and I'm pumped and ready to write! (That was a really cheesy comment) But anyway I have a six week holiday for Christmas as we do in Australia (See! You learn new things everyday!) and I'm happy because now I will be able to write more and post some more YouTube videos I will also get more inspiration! But school did help me with my ideas (I never really focused in school I didn't learn a thing. I AM A BAAD CHILD!) so hopefully I will still be able to get ideas like I did when pretending to listen to my teachers (told ya :P). I am just to far into this fandom there is no way out! Help me!  
**

**Anywayzz, Hope you enjoy :)**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Ayumi's POV

I arrive at school with Yoshiki by my side. I still remember what happened yesterday and I have to admit, it was HILARIOUS! I can't believe how much trouble we got into! Detention. Well I've been in there once but that was only because I had to deliver a message to a teacher. I'm sure Yoshiki will protect me but I'm still nervous to go. I am cut out of my thoughts when we reach the school gate. Everyone around us is whispering. I guess what happened yesterday spread around. Great. Now everyone will be asking about it all day. "Hey Shinozaki, Kishinuma is it true you two are dating?" Hatsu Matsumoto, a cheerful, enthusiastic girl with green eyes and brown hair from class 3-5 bounces. She's a nice girl but always in everyones business. So of course she has to get into mine. "No its not true." I state with a smile. "Where just really close friends." Yoshiki states smiling at me. His eyes are so captivating and they just melt me. I could get caught up in th- WAIT. I should probably talk. This won't look to good for the 'friend' thing we are trying to convey. "Uh, Who told you anyway." I say shaking my head and looking over to Hatsu again. "Shidoku and Ikeda. There telling _everyone_." she points over to Akari and Amaya standing in a large group looking over at us and giggling. Of course! Who else would it be other than the two school bitches! I look over to Yoshiki and roll my eyes. "Thanks Matsumoto. You wouldn't mind telling people not to believe them would you? People will be asking all day otherwise." Yoshiki says calmly as I am about to explode with rage. "No prob. I'll just tell my friends what you said. See ya later." she smiles walking of to her group of friends.

Yoshiki's POV

"Ayuuumi" I say standing in front of her and grabbing her shoulders. Nothing. Shes been eyeing out Akari and Amaya for about 3 minutes now. I could almost swear she didn't blink once. "Earth to Ayumi? Are you still in there?" I shake her shoulders. I see her blink a few times as she snaps out of it. "Hmm?" she looks over to me. "Haha. You've been eyeing out Shidoku and Ikeda for like 5 minutes now. Don't you remember?" I laugh. "What? I h- oh yea." she says staring at me confused. "Hahahahahah! Your so oblivious Ayumi. Thats why I love you." I say putting my arm around her. "Did you here that? He said he loves her! So sweet!" I here girls around me giggling. Did I say that? I meant is as in a friend way! Oh what have I gotten myself into now! "Good job Yoshiki. Hehe. We might as well just play it off like we want to, even if it does look like we're dating." Ayumi smiles. "Yea but I feel like Ikeda and Shidoku want to get something out of this, don't you?" I say leading her of to class. "Yea, I guess it does seem that way." she sighs. "Hey what happened in class yesterday! Everyones talking about it! Please tell me!" Kumori Sasaki begs us. Ayumi looks annoyed for a second but then cools off. "Ask someone in our homeroom. We have to talk." I say pushing past her to get to our homeroom.

Naomi's POV

Satoshi and myself are sitting by my desk just having a chat when we see Ayumi and Yoshiki walk in. The look a little annoyed. I wonder why. "Hey guys!" I chirp waving my hand for them to come over to us. "You guys seem a little annoyed. Whats up?" Satoshi asks sounding concerned. "Shidoku and Ikeda have been spreading rumors about us and no one will leave us alone." Yoshiki sighs. I look towards Satoshi with my eyes widened and he does the same. "Yea, its really weird walking through the halls and knowing everyone in there little groups is talking about you." Ayumi states completely oblivious to mine and Satoshi's reaction. "Urm, about that." I say nervously. "We heard Ikeda and Shidoku talking as we were walking to school yesterday and they were kinda talking about what they were gonna do with you guys." Satoshi helps me by finishing off the sentence. "Oh! And if you two plan on eventually kissing each other you might wanna do it somewhere in private." I add in. My last comment also got two red tomato faces on them but soon they return to there normal colors. "Wait! You knew about this?" Ayumi questions. "Yea kinda. We weren't gonna tell you cause we didn't want to worry you." I say feeling ashamed. "I understand. But next time tell us because its better that we know, right?" Ayumi states. I nod.

Satoshi's POV

The four of us talk for a few more minutes until the teacher walks in. "Ugh! We'll talk more at lunch?" Ayumi groans. "Yea... wait, you guys have detention." Naomi states. "Oh yea." Ayumi sighs. "Could this day get any worse." Yoshiki sighs. I get up from my Naomi's desk and make my way to my desk in front of hers. "This is going to be a long day." I say turning around to face Naomi. "Yup." She agrees. I sit in class which is going really slowly by the way. I can't even seem to focus on the teachers words for an minute let a lone an hour! Why can't this day just end already! "Hey Satoshi." I hear whispering from behind me. I turn around and obviously its Naomi. "Hm?" I hum. "Kill me now." She groans smacking her head on the desk. "Oh no, your sitting through this class with me whether you like it or not." I smirk. "Okay class. let me go get you text books. I'll be back in a minute." says our teacher leaving the classroom to go to the storage room next door. I sigh and turn to face my chair to Naomi's once she has left the classroom. "I'm so bored." Naomi whines. "Aren't we all!" I laugh. "Oh, but I know something that will make you feel better." I grin. "I like the sounds of that." she smiles as we both lean in to a kiss. Only it lasts about 3 seconds before we are interrupted by Ayumi's voice. "Hey lovebirds! Unless you want to get a detention like Yoshiki and I, I suggest you cut that out. Miss is coming back!" she calls out. We both sigh. "No one said we couldn't continue on later." She whispers cheekily. I smile and return back to my desk.

Ayumi's POV

After what was possibly the most painful lesson ever I have something else to brighten up my day. Detention. Great. At least I'm not alone that would be scary. "You alright Ayumi?" I hear Yoshiki say. "Huh? Yea, why?" I say nervously. "You seem a little... uneasy. You nervous about detention?" he says sounding concerned. "N-No!... Well maybe a little." I admit sheepishly. "Don't worry. It's not that bad. It just feels like it goes forever. The people in there aren't that bad once you get to know them. They've been through some traumatizing stuff themselves." Yoshiki explains. "O-Okay. But you'll stay close to me right?" I ask nervously. "Of course. I will never leave your side." He smiles sincerely. "Okay lets go then." I say dragging him to the detention room. We enter and I see no familiar faces. None of them are in our classes and I haven't seen any on the way too or from school. I didn't even know these people existed. "So this is detention." Yoshiki says lifting his hand to the back of his neck. "Hmhm." I hum. "Here lets go take a seat." He says taking my hand and leading me to a desk on the side of the class. He turns his chair around to face me. "Bet you didn't know some of these people existed." He smiles. "Yea actually I didn't. Do you know these people." I say looking around the class. "Yes I do. You see that boy over there." He says pointing to a boy with brown hair and golden eyes. "Yes." I reply looking over to him. "Thats Kenta Ike. He's a bit like me. He doesn't live with his parents and as far as he's concerned, he has no parents he hates them that much after what they did to him." Yoshiki sighs. "What did his parents do?" I ask curiously. "They abused him for years. Well his father did. His mother would force him to do everything around the house and if he made one mistake, he'd get a beating by his father." Yoshiki explained. "Wow, thats harsh I say looking to the front of the class noticing something missing. "Hey, why is there no teacher?" I ask. "The teachers rarely come to detention. Thats how I know everyone here so well. When I used to go to detention all the time we would just sit and exchange stories about our lives." Yoshiki says. "Interesting." I mumble.

Yoshiki's POV

"So how much longer have we got in here?" Ayumi says. "20 more minutes. We only just got here you know?" I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" she says looking around the class. "Yep. Do you wanna learn about anyone else in here?" I ask. "Sure." She turns back to me. "Okay you see that girl over there?" I point to a girl with long, auburn hair left down with bands swept to the side. She has green eyes and her uniform is torn at places and her bag is simply a plastic bag. Ayumi nods. "Thats Kira Mori. She's homeless. She doesn't really talk to anyone and tends to keep to herself. She's talked to me a few times because I relate to her. She's not a bad person but she gets detention everyday because she can't do her homework." I say sadly. I see Ayumi's face become sadder and sadder. "And that girl over there." I point to a girl with golden brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a bow fastened at the elastic. She has bright blue eyes but they tell a sad story, she also has a large scar down her right cheek. "Thats Miki Nakamura. She lost her family in a car crash when she was 10. When she was 15 she was wondering home from school when she got kidnapped. She was tortured. A much similar experience to ours. And thats how she got that scar." I say quietly. "So other people know what we've been through?" Ayumi breathes. "Yea. But not to our extent. The difference between us and them is we have someone to rely on, they don't." I breathe. "What about him?" Ayumi points over to a boy with jet black hair sitting in a corner his brown eyes are focused on the space in front of him. "Thats Taro Ogasawara and nobody knows about him. He's never spoken to us." I shrug. "Hmm." I hear Ayumi hum. We dicuss the rest of the people in the class and by then we only have few minutes left until next period. "Oh! I have a good idea! How about we invite them to our Christmas party on the 13th! Then they can talk to more people and make some new friends!" Ayumi chirps. "No no. They won't make friends. Everyone thinks there weird just because they've been through something traumatizing. They'll have no fun." I say hoping she'll give up on her idea. "They can talk to the two of us and Nakashima and Mochida. We've been through the same, even worse." she explains. "Well you can try, but I doubt it will work." I sigh giving in. "Yay!" She bounces up. She talks to most of the people in the class until theres only 3 more Miki, Kira and Taro. She runs back over to where I'm sitting. "Come on! This time you have to come with me to ask. So far they've _all _said yes." She says dragging me over to Kira. We ask her and she agrees saying its the first time anyones ever asked her to go anywhere. All this time I thought she was just a independent person. Miki takes a little more convincing. I guess the name comes with a stubborn personality. She said no one understands her but we explained our experiences -minus the part about that it was in Heavenly Host- and she agreed. Next was Taro. "Hey its Ogasawara Taro right?" Ayumi asks. "Yes." he replies not looking up. "Well I'm Shinozaki Ayumi and this is Kishinuma Yoshiki and we were just wondering if you would like to come to our Christmas party on the 13th. Its at the hall." Ayumi says cheerfully. "Nobody will like me." Taro says still not looking up. "I'm sure thats not true." Ayumi pouts. "No one understands me." Taro says. "Why?" Ayumi asks. He doesn't reply and just sits there. "I wish we could tell him about Heavenly Host." I whisper as we turn around to walk away when we are stopped. "My sister, shes gone." Taro says causing us to turn around. He's still in his same position, staring ahead. I was about to ask why when he answers my question. "She and her friends did a charm, I was outside when she went. That charm took her somewhere, away from me." he says still looking ahead. My eyes widen at this. Ogasawara, hmm that name sounds familiar, to familiar. Nana Ogasawara! "W-Wait. Did you sister go to... Heavenly Host." I says shivers going up my spine. For the first time he looks up. "Yes."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter which I wrote like 3 times because I wasn't happy with it, but now I'm done! Yay, next chapter should be out soon :) Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves they mean ALOT to me! This is a reply to Guest: I know it was crazy how she killed Naomi. Who thought that Ayumi was that kind of person and that a crush could end with that. She must really be jealous of Naomi. I was in so much shock I literally couldn't stop laughing. I loved the tension between the two and the drama was great!  
**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	8. December 8

**Hey Guys :)**

**I just wanna say that this story will (obviously) continue on after Christmas. I'm guessing you already knew that though. Okay I have a question for everyone. Is anyone else super excited for Joey Graceffa's new internet series ****_Storytellers? _****Oh My Goodness Gracianious! I'm so excited! Anyway this is of topic so I'm gonna get on with the story. **

**Enjoy :)**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the character in it.**

* * *

Yoshiki's POV

I feel the cold air blowing on me as I walk to Ayumi's house. Yesterday, when we found out something huge, Taro is the older brother of Nana Ogasawara, a victim of Heavenly Host. We unfortunately didn't get anything else out of him as the bell went indicating next period. We looked for him the rest of the day but he was nowhere to be found. Guess were gonna have to wait until next Monday to find out more. Once I get to her house I knock on the door. I hear footsteps along with the sound of the door being unlocked and opened. "Hello Kishinuma! How are you today?" I am greeted by Ayumi's sister, Hinoe. "Hi Hinoe, I'm great how about you?" I smile. "I good. It must be cold out there come in!" She steps aside so I can walk in. "Thank you." I smile. "My sisters upstairs in her room, you can just go straight up." she points over to Ayumi's room just up the stairs. "Okay." I say walking up the stairs to the door. I put my hand on the knob and am about to open it when I hear something from inside. I hear a sweet singing voice. It's singing Free by Rudimental. It sounds slightly different to how it was sung originally and there is no instrumental sounds. Is this Ayumi. I open the door quietly and see Ayumi sitting facing her mirror and doing her hair. She's really good. Why didn't she tell me she could sing? I lean against the door and cross my arms and listen to her. Surprisingly she hasn't seen me yet. I sit and listen to her for a little more before I realize she _still_ hasn't noticed me or the fact her door is wide open. I start to sing along with her and it only takes her a few seconds to realize. I see her pause and turn around. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screams and covers her face in her hands. "Don't stop your great! I thought we had a duet thing going on here?" I laugh. I see here peep between her eyes she storms up all red faced, grabs a pillow and comes as me. Uh oh I'm in trouble! "Don't... You... Know... How... To... KNOCK...!" she says hitting me with the pillow after every word. "Okay okay! But why didn't you tell me you could sing?" I say covering my face with my hands. "Because I can't." she slouches, looking down shyly. "Well then what was that?" I say. "..." she doesn't reply. "Here give me that pillow and then we can get going." I smile. She sighs and hands me the pillow. "Now it's my turn to get revenge!" I say evilly. She gasps and looks up only for me to hit her with the pillow. "AHHHH!" She screams running into her room and behind her bed. I chase her and she runs right out of her room. "I will get you and your little dog too!" I shout imitating the wicked witch of the west! "NEVER!" she shouts as she runs down the stairs.

Ayumi's POV

"AHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shout at Yoshiki. "No! It's your turn! I had mine." He laughs evilly. "NOOO!" I shout as he traps me. "AHHHH!" I scream as I jump onto the couch. He comes over and starts whacking me with the pillow. "AHHHH...AHAHAHAHAH!" I laugh as I kick his leg causing him to fall right on top of me. "Hahahahaha... Hahahahahaha!" We both laugh. "That... was... hilarious!" I puff. "Wow wow wow! Whats going on in here!" Hinoe walks in laughing. I stop laughing and look up at Yoshiki. We both notice the awkward position we are in and blush like crazy. "S-Sorry." he rolls onto the floor and hits it hard. "Owww." he whines. I laugh. I couldn't help but notice the way our bodies fit perfectly into each others, I wonder if he noticed. And his weight on top of me just felt... great. I can't shake the feeling. "You two need to calm down! I heard screaming and then I came in and saw this! Your only 17 you know." Hinoe giggled. "HINOE!" I shout blushing. I grab a pillow and throw it at my sister. "Go away." I fall face down onto the couch. Hinoe giggles and leaves. "She's gone you can come out now." Yoshiki whispers into my ear. "Ut whes memassins ee ii ronp o ou." I mutter into the pillow. "I can not understand a word your saying if you do that." he laughs. I sit up and cross my arms and pout. "I said but she embarrassing me in front of you." I pout. "Don't worry about it! We've got more important things to worry about. Taro." He says getting my attention. "You're right. Let's go talk upstairs." I saw as I take his hand and lead him to my room. We talk for about 1 hr about this whole problem and even research. "So Taro moved here around last year right?" I ask. Yoshiki nods. "So Nana is his sister and she went to Heavenly Host like us. But that still doesn't explain how he remembered her and how he knew where she went. Remember, Shinohara's siblings didn't remember her, they didn't even know who Nakashima was. And if we're the first ones other that him to know about this he'll probably trust us so hopefully we can ask him." I say. "Well, in reality, the only thing we can really do is ask. I mean it'll be hard to research about a girl who never existed and a circumstance that never existed." he shrugs. "Yea I guess so. Well theres only one thing left to do." I look up. "Tell Mochida and Nakashima."

Satoshi's POV

"Okay, right foot blue!" Yuka bounces. "Oh no! How am I meant to do that." I whine. "You'll work it out." Naomi giggled. I manage to somehow get my foot over to blue but this position hurts. When I readjust myself and look up and notice something. My face is nudged between both on Naomi's boobs. "AH!" I let out a scream. "You like that position big brother!" Yuka giggles. "Hahaha! Do you like my boobs Satoshi?" Naomi laughs causing her to lean down on me giving me a mouthful of her busts and no way to breath. "Can't.. breath..." I mumble. "Oh, sorry." she laughs getting up a bit higher so I can breath. "Eww. You slobbered on me." she whines. "S... Sor... ry..." I huff. We both hear giggling coming from Yuka. "Yuka why are you laughing?" I ask suspiciously. "No Yuka! NO!" Naomi shouts. "What is it I can't see! Your boobs are in the way!" I panic. "She's recording us!" Naomi shouts. "What?!" I shout causing be to whack Naomi's arm. "AHHHH!" We both scream as we go toppling down. Yuka doubles over in laughter almost dropping her phone at the sight of us. "Help me! Can't... breath... every... thing... going... white..." I mumble as my face is now again in Naomi's busts. However, it's worse now _all_ her weight is on me. Naomi rolls off me laughing as I gasp for air. "Oh quit your whining! It's not like you were gonna die or anything." Naomi laughs. "I could have." I pout. "Aw. Poor baby." Naomi teases. I smile evilly as she gets up and move my leg near her foot causing her to trip... and land right on top of me. "Oof! That didn't turn out how I hoped." I wheeze. "Aw! Thanks for breaking my fall Satoshi." She grabs my cheeks. "This is going to look great on YouTube." Yuka giggles. "NO YUKA! THIS IS NOT GOING ON YOUTUBE. IF I SEE IT I WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU." I shout. "You can't kill her in you can't reach her." Naomi giggles. "Nonono! Your not helping her! Now get o-" I say cut off by Naomi pressing her lips against mine. "Eek. That just ruined it. It was good until you two got it all gross! Thanks alot!" Yuka says gagging slightly and ending the video. We continue to make out I deepen the kiss more. "You can stop now. I'm only young and this is on its way to being R-rated." Yuka says leaving the room to go to her room. We are stopped at the sound of my phone ringing. "I look up at her a laugh. "Can you get off me now." "Fine. But as long as you promise we can finish up later." she winks seductively. "If you can handle it." I grin. She rolls of me so I can check my phone. Its Yoshiki. "Hey Yoshiki whats up." I greet. "Is Nakashima with you?" he demands. "So you don't even greet me all you want is Naomi. Why didn't you call her then?" I pout catching Naomi's attention. "We need to talk to both of you? Is she there?" Ayumi shouts from further away. "Oh okay and yea shes with me." I say. "Whats up?" Naomi calls as I put the phone on speaker.

Naomi's POV

"We found out something important about Heavenly Host." Yoshiki says. "What?! What did you find out?!" I exclaim. "You guys know Taro Ogasawara?" Yoshiki asks. "Nope." Me and Satoshi both say. "Well he's a boy in our grade and his sister, Nana Ogasawara went to Heavenly Host and he remembers her." Yoshiki says. "Oh! I thought that last name sounded familiar! So what does this mean?" Satoshi bounces. "I don't know... but it has to mean something... Anyway what are you guys up too?" Yoshiki says. "Well, we were playing twister until you called-" I say cut off. "Oh My God! That sounds like fun can I play." I hear Ayumi squeal grabbing the phone followed by a soft 'ow' from Yoshiki. "Sure I guess so." I shrug. "Yay! Who's house are you at?" she says cheerfully. "Satoshi's." I say. "Okay! We'll be right over!" she says dropping the phone or something. I then hear the two talking. Why didn't Ayumi hang up his phone? "Come on Yoshiki! Lets go!" "Calm down Ayumi. Were not in such a rush!" "No... Come... On!" "Quit dragging me! Were not running late for something." "Yea but I wanna play twister! Don't you wanna play twister with me!?" "Sure I do but we have all afternoon to play." "I can't hear you I'm outside!" "Well I'm lost so you have to help me find my way to the door!" "Your standing right in front of it." "Now come on!" "Uh uh! Do you really think its a good idea for me to leave my phone here. You never know what your sister gets up to." "Right. Here you go now com- oops! Looks like I forgot to hang up." "That means that they were listening to us!" "No they still are I still haven't hung up!" "Well hang up!" and with that the phone line went dead. I look at Satoshi and he looks at me. "That. Was. HILARIOUS!" I laugh. "Oh My God! That was the best thing I've ever heard." Satoshi cries. By this point we are both doubling over in laugther. A knock at the door gets us out of this. Wow, were laughing this whole time? I stand up still laughing and open the door. I see Ayumi and Yoshiki standing there. Ayumi looks excited and bouncy and Yoshiki looks tired but still about to burst into laughter. I guess Ayumi is too funny for everyone. "Yay! Lets play twister!" Ayumi jumps bolting into the house knocking Satoshi over on the way. "Ow!" Satoshi rubs his head. "Sorry! I wanna play twister!" she says bolting over to the mat and rolling around on it. "What's up with her?"I question Yoshiki. "Well, shes had a fair bit of candy from that guys in the white van over there." he jokes pointing over to a van outside. "Hahaha! Kishinuma! You should know not to let little kids take candy from strangers." I laugh. "No but seriously?" I say seriously. "I dunno I guess she really likes twister!" he shrugs. "Can someone help me up! I'm to lazy!" Satoshi calls from the ground. I sigh and we go to help him up. "Come on! Your all so fucking slow!" Ayumi shouts. "Calm down!" Yoshiki shouts. "NO! I wanna play!" She shouts running over and grabbing a hold of Yoshiki's arm and trying to pull him over but unsuccessfully. "She kind of reminds me of how Mayu always did this to Morishige... minus the weird twister obsession. Whats up with this?" I whisper to Yoshiki. "I dunno probably reminds her of when she was a kid or something." he shrugs. "Hey Ayumi? Why do you love twister so much?" he asks the girl clinging to his arm. "It reminds me of when I was a kid. People tell me I cat like a kid when I play it but I don't think so. I used to get all hyper when I played and, even last year, I would act like I was 7." she says sounding like her normal self for once. "hate to break it to you, but you do act like a kid when you get to play twister... Oh and you too should really hang up your phones. We could hear EVERYTHING you were saying. So whats Hinoe get up to?" I giggle. They both sigh and we get to the twister mat. "Yay! Time to play!"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a little random. I just wanted to describe my day to someone. But no one cares about my life to lets get onto the story preview. Okay so in this chapter you may have noticed we now have Ayumi acting like shes in a heavily drunk state but instead of alcohol its twister! Don't judge me guys this idea came to me in a dream... that was my most sane dream of the night. BTW: _Storytellers _is amaze! Go watch it now if you haven't seen it!  
**

**Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Don't forget to review! :) **


	9. December 9

**Hey Guys :)**

**Thanks for being so cool! I love you all! I wanna get this story done as fast a possible so I will be making my chapters shorter (I wouldn't trust this if I were you) so I can get to my next fanfic! I kinda need to finish Bone Cold too don't I. I'm almost done chapter 2 of that so maybe I'll upload it soon! (Maybe not).**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it. **

* * *

Naomi's POV

I'm just gonna say it. Yesterday was weird. With Ayumi acting... like Mayu? Maybe thats what happened! Mayu possessed her! But anyway, with that and everything else... I have to admit it was one of the funniest days of my life. Oh no! We didn't talk about Taro! Oh well we can talk about him today or tomorrow! I wonder how he remembered her? But I've never seen Taro in my life. I actually don't know what he looks like! I wonder if he even exists. Could he be a... spirit? It could be a logical explanation... for us of course, for anyone else, no. But after all we've see it could be the only answer. I am snapped from my many thoughts when I hear a knock on the door. I go to answer and find Ayumi standing there. "I'm ready for our sleepover!" she cheers. "Huh?" I say confused. Sleepover? What sleepover? She gives me a puzzled look. "Did you forget? We planned it yesterday." she pouts"No no, come on in. You can just dump your stuff upstairs in my room." I smile. "Okay." she smiles back. We go up to my room and Ayumi chucks all her stuff onto the ground beside me bed. "So, what do you wanna do?" she says throwing her pillow at my face. "Ow!" I whine causing her to giggle. "Well first, where going to get this pillow the fuck away from you!" I laugh. "Heh heh. Um… lets… play t-" she says cut of by me tackling her to the ground. "NO TWISTER!" I shout. "BUT I WANNA PLAY TWISTER!" she shouts trying to wiggle away from me. "No no. No you don't." I say holding her in a headlock. "YES I DOOO!" she bites my hand and bolts for the door. She's going to go set up twister. She suddenly stops on her way to the door. She turns around slowly and smiles at me. "Heh, by any chance will you tell me where your twister mat is stored." she says with puppy dog eyes. "I don't have twister." I grin evilly. She flops onto the floor and rolls around for a while. "What are you doing?" I question. "I don't know." she whines. She finally gets up and walks over to me . "Lets talk." she smiles. "About what?" I ask. "Boys."

Ayumi's POV

"Yea. I really reckon that you too would make a cute couple!" I exclaim. "Me and Douglas Booth? I don't think so. He's like way outta my league!" Naomi complains. "No way! Any guy would go for you! Your hot!" I laugh. "Hehehe! But you way prettier!" she giggles. "Well what do guys like more? Hot or pretty? Besides your like the prettiest girl in all of town!" I complain. "I wish I was as pretty as you." I frown. "But anyway you do me. Anyone who you think would be cute with me." I say bouncing. "Umm… Kishinuma." Naomi giggles. Of course. I roll my eyes. "How did I know you were going to say that?" I giggle. "No but seriously. You guys are like, perfect together!… Your practically classed as a couple by everyone in 2-9! And all the other classes too! When are you going to get together?" Naomi bounces. I look away red faced, she has to make it so awkward. "Are you going to answer me?" she raises an eyebrow. "I'm thirsty. Lets go get something to drink." I say avoiding her question and running to the door. Before I can get there she grabs my arm and pulls me back. "No one is leaving this room until you answer me. Now, when are you going to get together?" she says seriously. I sigh. "I dunno! When he asks me I guess!" I say a little louder than I should. "Why don't you ask him out?" Naomi suggests. "Nah, I'm more of a classic boy-asks-girl kinda person. Did you ask Mochida out?" I sigh. "Actually yes. I did ask Satoshi out." Naomi smiles cockily. "You did? I thought he would have asked you out!" I smile. "Well are you gonna as Kishinuma out?" Naomi says sounding hopeful. "Nope."

Yoshiki's POV

"Come on Miki! Stop being fussy!" I shout across the room to my sister standing by the mirror. "Wait! I hate my outfit! Lemme change one more time!" she shouts running into my room before I can even say a simple 'no'. "You have 3 minutes or else I'm leaving without you!" I shout looking at the time. 11:37! Where late! Were gonna miss the train into town. "Miki! Hurry up the train comes in like 7 minutes and were late already!" I pace around the room. "Hang on you douche! I'll be out in a sec!" She shouts running out of the room and over to the mirror. "AHHHHHH!" she screams alarming me. "What is it? whats wrong?" I ask in a panicked voice. "My outfit! I look terrible!" She yelps. "NO NO! We are NOT going to be later that we are now! Lets go!" I shouts grabbing her arm and dragging her out the door. "Nooooo! I need to change!" she she resisting and sitting on the ground. "Eh." I shrug picking her up and chucking her over my shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!" she shouts banging at my back. "I'm taking you to the station so we can actually get into the carnival before our tickets expire." I say running out of my building and onto the busy streets. We get a few odd looks but I don't mind. "FUCKING PUT ME DOWN! YOSHIKI! I WILL TELL THAT GIRL YOU LIKE _EVERYTHING_ IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN!" she threatens. "One flaw with your plan. You don't know who she is, where she lives or even what she looks like." I chuckle. "WELL I'LL WORK ON IT YOU FUCKING DOUCHE! NOW PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" she shouts kicking her legs and waving her arms around, and because if this she drags all of the attention of whatever the people around us are doing onto us. "AHHHHHHH!" she screams at the top of her lungs. "Fucking shut up." I growl putting my hand over her mouth. "Or ga ucking rick." She mumbles my hand still over her mouth. "What was that? Glk." I say wiping her slobber on her pants. "I SAID YOUR A FUCKING PRICK!" she shouts once again gaining everyones attention. "Aww! I love you too Miki!" I say touching my heart. "Now shut up there are little kids here who aren't allowed to even hear your fucking words. Besides, I might know someone here. So behave." I whisper harshly. "I didn't know you cared what people thought of you." she says kicking her legs near my face. "I don't, someone might think I kidnapped you." I say swatting her legs out of the way. I feel her body stiffen... she better no- "HELP! HELP! THIS BOY KIDNAPPED ME AND HE'S GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY TO HIS RAPE DUNGEON! HELP ME!" she shouts with all her might. Everyone turns to look at us with alarmed or confused expressions. "DON'T WORRY EVERYONE!" I shout placing my hand over her mouth. "SHE'S MY SISTER! SHES JUST TRYING TO GET OUT OF ME CARRYING HER TO THE TRAIN STATION SO SHE CAN RUN HOME!" I shout making everyone go back to there business. "YOU DOUCHE CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW! I DON'T LIKE THIS! FUUUUUCCCCKKK!" she whines. "Look you little brat! Who cares what your wearing! I love you but why are you acting like such a fucking brat?" I sigh. "Because no one comes between me and my clothes." she pouts. "NOW, PUT ME THE FUCK D-" she says cut off by a familiar laugh. "Hey Yoshiki, Miki!" The voice says. I turn around. It's Satoshi and Yuka.

Satoshi's POV

"Oh hey guys!" Yoshiki waves causing Miki to wobble and almost falls of his shoulders. "AHHH! DON'T YOU DROP ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Miki screams at him. "Relax! I won't drop you!" He brushes it off. By this point Yuka and myself are pissing ourselves laughing. "You... Ha... Guys... Heh... Are... Baha... Hilarious!" I laugh out. "Why thank you." Yoshiki bows causing Miki to topple off his shoulders and land head first on the ground. "AHHH!" she screams as she plummets to the ground. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DROP ME YOU WHORE! OWWWWW!" Miki whines as she rubs her head. "Oops?" Yoshiki shrugs. Me and Yuka start pissing ourselves again. "Help me up!" Miki demands. "Okay." Yoshiki says grabbing her arm and pulling her up with no effort at all. "There happy." Yoshiki says. "Oww! On the bright side I'M FREE!" Miki cheers. Miki looks up at the train timetable. "See! I told you we wouldn't miss it!" She says pointing to the train that they must be catching which just happens to be the same one we are. "Oh! Where are you guys going?" Yuka cheers. "To town. Where going to the carnival." Miki says brushing of dirt from her outfit. "Thats weird! So are we!" I smile. "Cool. Would you mind if we tagged along with you guys?" Yoshiki asks. "Sure! We would love you to join us!" Yuka cheers. "Dibs on sitting next to Yuka!" Miki shoots her hand up. "Yay!" Yuka smiles. "I guess I'm sitting with you." I shrug at Yoshiki. "I guess so." he shrugs back. The train arrives within a few minutes. "Okay lets go."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry this was late! It was meant to be up yesterday but I'm sure you guys all knew about the system being down :( Anyway I have an announcement for the next chapter so look out for that :)**

**I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review :) **

**See you next update :)**


	10. December 10

**Hey Guys :)**

**So my big announcement was... I want to start a joined account with someone so we can write joined stories and have sleepovers and give each other makeovers! Maybe not those last two. But seriously, I want to start an account with another writer! If your interested PM me and we can talk about details. I will only be choosing one person though so if more than one are interested (which I doubt) then I will be choosing out of a hat (literally). I will only be choosing active writers so if you haven't written anything then I won't be choosing you.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Ayumi's POV

I arrive at school on Monday morning with Naomi. Our sleepover was fun. We watched movies, played video games, ate food, you know, just your typical girly sleepover. "Lets wait outside the front gate for the guys." I suggest. "Okay." Naomi agrees. We only have to wait a few minutes before we see Satoshi and Yoshiki walking up from a street across the road. The wave to us and run over. "Hey Ayumi. Hey Nakashima." Yoshiki greets. "Hey guys." Satoshi smiles. We both immediately split up into our two groups, Me and Yoshiki and Naomi and Satoshi. "Hang on a minute." I say stopping the four of us in our tracks. "What?" Naomi asks. "Lets all walk in together for once. We've been getting really separated lately. Lets all just walk in together." I sigh. "Heh, your right. Come on guys." We walk and talk all the way into class. I remember before Heavenly Host when we would all sit together in a group the 7 of us. Now there's only 4 left. I would kill for those days back. We were a closed group then and an even more closed group now. Since I've been back from that damned school I've barely talked to anyone at school except my small group of 4. Guess thats what happens when you only have 4 people who understand you. If only there were some way to bring them back. We sit in our group and talk until the bell rings. Great. Another boring day of school. Wow, did I just say that? I usually love school! Thats weird. Guess thats what depression does to you.

Naomi's POV

During lunch myself, Ayumi, Yoshiki and Satoshi all sit together as usual. We have some important business to take care of. "So, has anyone seen Taro today?" Ayumi asks. "I don't even know what he looks like!" I state. "Me either." Satoshi adds. Ayumi sighs. "Well I guess its up to us Yoshiki." Ayumi smiles at him and he smiles back. "So what do we do if he's been to Heavenly Host or something?" I ask. "I don't think he's been only Nana." Ayumi shrugs. "Then how does he remember her?" Satoshi asks. "I don't know." Ayumi sighs. "Our first task is to actually find him and talk to him." Ayumi suggests. "Agreed." the other 3 of us say in unison. The bell then goes and we all go back off to class.

Yoshiki's POV

School is now finished and its time to go home."You ready to go Ayumi?" I say as I walk up to her. "Huh? Oh, I have to stay later and get some business taken care of." she smiles. "Don't bother waiting for me... it could be hours before I get out." she sighs. "Okay. Text me when you get home." I smile. "Yep." As I'm walking out of the front gate I am stopped by Amaya. I wonder where Akari is. They're always together. "What do you want Ikeda?" I say bluntly. "I. Want. You. And I'm pretty sure you want me too." she giggles seductively. "I'm pretty sure I know what I want and its not you." I spit. "I guess your still confused about wanting Shinozaki. Well guess what? You don't... Or at least you won't when I'm done with you." She says walking closer to me. "I like Shinozaki a hell of a lot more than you! No one in there right mind would want anything to do with you!" I say narrowing my eyes at her. "We I guess I'll just have to change that." She says walking over to me. What is she doing? Why is she coming closer? She b- I am cut of from my thoughts when she stands on her tiptoes and kisses me. I immediately pull out of the kiss. "WHAT THE FUCK? GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SLUT!" I say pushing her away lightly. "Oh, didn't you enjoy that Yoshi?" she pouts. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to feed of your best friend until you get in your right mind." she smiles. "You really are a slut. Oh and to you, its Kishinuma." I say storming across the road. I'll take the long way home today, at least I won't have to see Amaya on the way. Ulgh! I feel like I betrayed Ayumi. She can't know about this. What she doesn't know can't hurt her.

Satoshi's POV

As I'm walking out of school with Naomi I see Yoshiki storm across the road angrily. Thats the long way to his home. Something must have happened along the normal way he goes. I shrug it off. I can ask him tomorrow. "Whats up with him?" Naomi questions. "I dunno. We can ask him tomorrow." I shrug. As we turn the corner we hear some people laughing. I hear a voice and immediately recognize it as Amaya. "Did you get the photo?" she giggles. "Of course I did do you think I'm stupid." The other girl who I assume to be Akari says. "Oh this is going to be great!" Amaya cheers. We are then t far way to hear the rest of there conversation. "What do you think they were talking about?" Naomi whispers. "I don't know. I just hope it doesn't affect any of us."

* * *

**Ohhhh shits going down! Sorry I uploaded late. This was meant to be up yesterday but I was having an Adventure Time marathon! God I love that show! Anyway so today I went shopping and got some new clothes and things for my room and... oh, right *queue SpongeBob nobody cares sign* NOBODY CARES! But anyway, do you guys like my story twist? Wanna know what happens next chapter? Then look out for a review from my amazing (slightly okayish) story! **

**Don't forget to leave a review and your banking details! kidding, don't do that last bit :3**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed! #stayweird :)**


	11. December 11

**Hey Guys :) **

**Surprisingly I got 3 requests for joined accounts. Thank you guys! Your all amazing! I will be accepting more requests until the 31st (I even checked to make sure there were 31 days in December) but I might get bored and choose before then so watch out :) I'm so excited! I will be announcing the winner next post but they will probably find out before then :) Any way onto the story. BTW: This chapter will have alot of Ayumi and Yoshiki but very little, if any, Naomi and Satoshi.**

**Enjoy children :)  
**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Ayumi's POV

Akari and Amaya have been getting on my last nerve. Thankfully last period is out and I can just go home and take a nice warm bath. I walk over to my locker to get my necessities when I am stopped by Amaya and Akari. "Hello Shinozaki." Amaya grins. "What do you want?" I say crossing my arms. I _really _don't need this. "Just to give you a little... heads up." Akari grins."W-What do you mean?" I question. "How do you feel about your precious Kishinuma?" Amaya say in a baby voice. "And why are you asking me this?" I question. "Just answer my goddamned question!" Amaya shouts. "No! It's none of your business!" I shout back. "Then I guess I'll just have to tell everyone that you are so in love with Kishinuma you wear one of his t-shirts under all of you clothes." she grins evilly. "NO NO! You can't! N-No one will believe you!" I panic. "But they will unless..." she grins. "Okay, okay. I like him. But what exactly are you trying to prove." I say. "Aw. Did you hear that Akari? She likes Kishinuma! Too bad he doesn't like you back!" she laughs. "W-What are you talking about? He likes me. He's practically admitted it." I say nervously. "Well maybe you'd just like to have a look at this." she grins indicating for Akari to take out her phone. She hands me the phone and its open on a photo... I freeze immediately. No this can't be real! It can't be! But it is. It's a picture of Amaya and Yoshiki and they're... kissing. I feel tears start to form in my eyes. I feel them racing down my cheek. I drop the phone still staring where it once was. "Hey! Thats my phone!" Akari scolds picking it up. "Its all over Shinozaki. He likes me." Amaya laughs. I can't take this! All these emotions coming up at once. I run out of the deserted hall, tears still streaming down my face. I make it into the crowded main hall and walk with my head down. I don't want anyone to see me like this. All I hear is the sound of mumbling in the hall no one notices me luckily. A thousand thoughts are running through my head, I could faint at any moment. "Ayumi! Ayumi! What's wrong?" I hear above all the commotion. I look up, its Yoshiki. He rushes over to me. "Are you okay?" he asks sounding worried. "Get away from me!" I say pushing past him. "Wha? What do you mean? Tell me whats wrong! I can help!" he says running after me. "NO! NO! YOUR THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS YOU JERK!" I shout turning around at face him. He looks confused, like he doesn't know what he's done. "I-I don't understand wh-" he says cut of by me. "OH DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID! I KNOW ABOUT IT!" I shout causing everyone to stop what they're doing and look at us. "NOW ABOUT WHAT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" he shouts back. "SO YOUR SAYING YOU DIDN'T KISS IKEDA!" I shout making everyone gasp. His facial expression changes at the realization that I know. "HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW IF I DID OR DIDN'T?" he says nervously. "Ikeda and Shidoku told me." I say tears more streaming down my face. "And you really believe them! I didn't kiss her. I promise!" he says sounding very truthful. I would believe him if I hadn't see evidence. "Oh really! Thats not what photo graphic evidence says!" I bawl. "I never said we didn't kiss. I said I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." he says shamefully. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME! YOUR A FUCKING JERK!" I shout. "I DO CARE ABOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU! IS THAT WAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? BECAUSE I'M TELLING YOU EVER SINCE WE MET I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOUR THE REASON I'M STILL IN SCHOOL! IF YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP, THEM WHO KNOW WERE I WOULD BE NOW! I'D PROBABLY BE IN JAIL OR WORSE, DEAD! FOR THE WHOLE TIME I'VE KNOWN YOU I'VE FELT YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT HOW I FEEL. IT STARTED AS JUST A LITTLE CRUSH BUT THEN IT GREW. YOUR EYES, YOUR SMILE, YOUR HAIR EVERYTHING! I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU BUT MOST OF ALL I LOVE YOU!" I hear a couple of girls 'naww' and 'awww' at what he just said. I am in total shock. He does love me. I want to say I forgive you but I can't. That kiss hurt me to much. "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Listen and talk to me, please. "YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T EVEN COME NEAR ME, EVER!" Stay with me. "I HATE YOU!" I love you. I turn around and run for the door. The fresh tears are blurring my vision but I keep running, pushing people out of the way. I run as fast as I can, from the person who broke my heart.

Yoshiki's POV

I can't believe that bitch! Amaya and Akari are gonna get it. "URG!" I grunt slamming my fists on the lockers by my side. I can't believe this, what have I done. I need to get away from this crowd. I just can't handle it. I look up and see the damage I caused on the lockers. Two huge dents. I look down at my fists and see them red and bruises already starting to form. I should feel at least some pain, but I don't... at least not there. I feel pain in my heart, from what I've inflicted on Ayumi. I need to get out of here. I angrily storm out through the crowd pushing everyone out of my way and once I'm away from the crowd I run, run all the way home. Once I'm safely inside my house, away from anyone else I let it out. I feel tears streaming down my face as a million emotions come flowing out of me at once. I'm sad, ashamed, sorry but most of all angry. I need some way to let this anger out and calm myself down. I grab the nearest this I can find, a cheap glass vase and throw it as hard as I can at the wall opposite me. I watch as it smashes into a million pieces crushing the anger along with it. A whole wave of sadness washes down on me and I can't stop myself from crying. I feel like I've lost my purpose in life. That girl, she meant everything to me, and now... I've lost her. I calm myself down after a few minutes, well at least enough that I can get up. I walk over to my couch and plonk myself down. I turn on the TV and a movie is on. There are a couple, having fun and mucking around. I suddenly flash back to all the times myself and Ayumi were having fun. The bowling alley, the music shop, school, her house, Satoshi's house everywhere. I start to cry again. Oh god! What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? Everything I see reminds me of her, the girl of my dreams, the one who hates me but I love more than anyone. I get up at switch the TV off. I need to relax. I slob into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. After around 15 minutes I get out. I get into my PJ shorts and lie on the couch. All thats in my mind is Ayumi, her smile, her eyes, her voice, her hair, her... everything. She's just so... gorgeous. I turn the TV on again to Adventure Time and start to watch it. This show always cheers me up because of how incredibly ridiculous it is. The episode on is Simon and Marcy. My favorite episode. Somehow it reminds me of my time in Heavenly Host. Fighting against everything but wanting to protect one special person, wanting to make sure that they are protected, no matter what the cost. That person was Ayumi. I feel a single tear run down my cheek. Not again! Who knew that Adventure Time could make all these feelings come up. I need to make things right. I reach out for my phone and dial Ayumi's number. She probably won't answer but a guy can try, right?

Ayumi's POV

I swing open the door to my house and run straight in. "Hello Ayumi! How w-" Hinoe greets as I completely ignore her running up to my room with blurred vision. I slam the door behind me and collapse onto my bed in tears. I hear the door fly open followed by a panicked Hinoe. "Whats your baby sis? Tell me everything!" She says running over and comforting me. "I-Its Y-Yoshik-ki!" I sniffle more fresh tears covering my face. "What did he do baby?" Hinoe strokes my head. I start to bawl even more at the thought of what he did. "No no darling! No boy is worth your tears. Come on tell me what happened, won't you feel better then?" Hinoe comforts. I explain the whole thing to Hinoe and how I thought he felt and all the things he said. "Sweetie, I don't believe Kishinuma is a bad person. He really cares for you! He would never do anything like that." Hinoe shakes her head. "I know its just... seeing him with Ikeda... is sickening." I sniffle. "Maybe you should try asking him for his side of the story and what he did about it. I personally think that your misunderstanding the situation. He cares about you to much." Hinoe smiles lightly. I open my mouth to reply when my phone rings. I pull it out and look at the contact name. "Its him." I breathe. "Well answer it." Hinoe pushes. "NO! I-I'm not in the mood to talk to him." I say pushing my phone to the other side of my bed. "Okay then. I'm gonna go finish dinner off." Hinoe smiles getting up and walking out the door closing it behind her. I sit and stare at my phone until it rings out. I then hear a voicemail. "Um, hey Ayumi. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but... I just wanna let you know, I'm sorry. Not for the fact that Ikeda kissed me, that wasn't my choice. I'm sorry for the fact I didn't tell you. I really do love you and hope you will forgive me but if you don't want to... then... I guess I'll have to suck it up. I just... wish this never happened and me and you were sitting together laughing about some stupid thing we did in the past. I-I guess this is it. I could say more but I wouldn't want to bore you anymore than I probably am now... I understand if you hate me... I kinda hate me to right now. So, uh, Bye." I listen until I hear a beep notifying me that the voice mail is complete. He sounded terrible! I've never heard him like that. You could tell he had been crying or that he was crying because he would continuously sniffle and his voice would go all croaky. I can't handle these feelings. He sounded so... so sincere. I wanna forgive him but I don't know if I can! And yet again I burst into tears.

* * *

**:( This chapter was very depressing to write. And if you didn't notice I am a HUGE fan of Adventure Time. I'm sorry! I had to put it in there! Plus that was my fave episode and I cry every time I watch it! (I don't think its necessary to notify me of my little quote from _Breakeven _by_ The Script_. I know I did that) Anyway I hope you enjoyed a very depressing chapter that kind of made me probably almost cry. :) Thumbs up for depression! Yea! :) **

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review my children :) **


	12. December 12

**Hey Guys :)**

**So its the moment you've all been waiting for... It's time to announce the person I will be doing my joined account with! Just an FYI I felt slack for the ones who missed out so I came up with an idea that a whole bunch of us active writers can make a giant joined account. PM me if you are interested in this. The person I'm doing my joined account with will be announced at the bottom. :) Thank you all for requesting! It's made me really happy :) Now on with the story! :)  
**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Ayumi's POV

I lie on my bed replaying the voice mail Yoshiki left. I decided not to go to school today. I just couldn't face Yoshiki, but according to Naomi he didn't show up today either. I'm mad at him, but I've already forgiven him. But after what I said, I can't face him. And I was hoping that we could go to Christmas Party together! Well screw that idea! It's never gonna happen now. I really wanna make things right and I want to go visit him but I just don't know if I can bring myself to do it! "You okay Ayumi?" Hinoe says bringing in some nice warm hot chocolate. "Yea, I'm fine... I guess." I shrug. She hands me the hot chocolate and I take a sip. It always makes me feel better after a bad day. "Thanks." I smile. "What are you doing." Hinoe points to the phone in my hand. "Oh, uh, just listening to a voice mail..." I shrug. "Would this voice mail be from Kishinuma?" she raises an eyebrow. "Maybe." I answer looking away."Look, if your going to be thinking about him 24/7 then why don't you just go and talk to him? You said he didn't go to school today either, then just go visit him." Hinoe sighs. "..." I don't reply. "I honestly think that he's a good guy, you may only meet someone like this once in your lifetime. Don't let him go or you may find yourself regretting it." Hinoe pushes. "You really think I should go?" I face her. "Yes." She smiles. I shouldn't let him go. I won't find someone like him again, someone who will do anything to protect me, even risk their life to save me. "Okay, I'll go... right now." I smile. "That-a-girl! I'm really proud of you." Hinoe smiles. I grab a coat and some warm gear to and set out to Yoshiki's place.

Yoshiki's POV

I stayed home from school today. Mainly because I didn't get much sleep last night and when I woke up it was 10am and school had started hours ago. Apparently Ayumi also stayed home. Probably because she was so pissed at me. I doubt she even wants to know me now. So far I've slugged through the day. I'm surprised that I actually got dressed... even out of bed! I'm still super tired so I grab a quick snack and grab a movie out of the cabinet. I decided to watch Inception to see if I can actually make sense of it. I plonk myself on the couch and press play. Before I can even relax, me cellphone rings scaring the crap outta me. "Shit." I cuss under my breath. "Hello?" I say answering the phone. "Hey brother!" Miki cheers. I smile. My sister always cheers me up. "Oh hey Miki! Whats up?" I say grabbing a chip and popping it in my mouth. "Can I come over this weekend?" she begs. "Of course you can! Your welcome anytime." I smile. "Hey, why is it so quiet? Your in class aren't you?" Miki asks. "Nope. I didn't go to school today. Why aren't you in class?" I question. "Uh.. I-I... um, gotta go!" she panics hanging up. I shake my head. She's just like me. Brr! Its cold in here! My heater is shit! Hm, the hallway heater is really good. Maybe I could leave my door open a little to let some heat in. Its not like I have anything valuable someone could steal. And besides, I'll be here the whole time. I get up and open my entrance door a little, enough to get the cold air out and the warm air in. I go back to the couch and continue watching the movie until I start to slowly doze off...

Ayumi's POV

The walk to Yoshiki's apartment block was quite fast but it was cold. I walk up to his apartment and take a deep breath. Okay, theirs no turning back no Ayumi. I raise my hand to the door to knock only to find that its open. "Huh?" I shrug. I open the door and take a step inside. I hear faint sounds coming from the TV. Inception. Really? I wonder if he understands that confusing movie. I walk further in and hear a little snore. "Yoshi-" I am cut of by the sight on him asleep on the couch. He looks so... innocent and sweet. Aw! He's so cute asleep! It seems as if hes completely gotten rid of his tough exterior and opened up his innocence. I seem to be caught up in the sight of him like this. I wish I got to see his like this more often. His mouth is closed and in a slight smile, his hair is all messed up yet seems to be perfectly styled, he looks like... a child. Or an angel. Whatever it is, its innocent. I find myself slightly giggle at the sight of him. I stop when I see a slight movement. Yoshiki's eyelids slowly flutter open and he looks at me still in half sleep mode. "Ayumi..." he mumbles. I smile and nod. His eyes suddenly widen, "AYUMI!" he exclaims and he practically jumps of the couch and falls straight onto the floor. "Ow..." He whines. I giggle. "W-What are you doing here? Ow!" He rubs the back off his head. "Are you okay?" I walk over to help him up. "Thanks. And yea. My heads just a bit sore." He says as he sits down. "Sit." he says patting the couch. "I-I'm sorry about... you know what." He looks down ashamed. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. you had no control over the situation." I too, look down ashamed. "So we friends again?" Yoshiki smiles. "Yea, of course. Its been kinda killing me that I haven't been able to talk to you!" I smile. "Me too."

Yoshiki's POV

"So how was Ikeda?" Ayumi jokes. "Terrible! I couldn't stand so I pulled out right away! I almost threw up my guts when I got home it was that bad!" I joke back. "Hahahah!" We both laugh. I'm so happy right now. Sitting next to the girl of my dreams, laughing with her. The only way this could get better is if she were in my arms and we were both sitting peacefully, knowing that nothing in the world could ruin that moment. And then, we share our first kiss. "So whats on TV here." Ayumi asks snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uh, I was watching Inception. Wanna finish watching it with me?" I ask. "Sure." she smiles. We watch the movie for a few minutes before I start to lose focus. I so wanna make a move on her. I move over closer to her and rest my head on her shoulder as a joke. She gives me an odd look and starts laughing. "What are you doing?" She giggles. "I don't know." I laugh lifting my head off her shoulder and grabbing a hold of her hand. She smiles at me and rests her head on my shoulder. This is a moment I never want to end. Its so perfect. Why have I not thought to ask her out yet?

* * *

**Okay, so the person I chose was... Theoodkid! Yay! Well she kinda already knew but... YAY! You can go check out our account, StrandedSouls if you would like :) We haven't uploaded yet but we will very soon. We've already got our first story idea and all that we need to do is write it! BTW: Sorry that yet again there was no Naomi and Satoshi. I was trying to focus on this pairing a little more :)**

**I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :)**

**Don't forget to check out StrandedSouls! We'll really appreciate it! :) **


End file.
